Turnabout Harem
by Xane Kudo
Summary: So Phoenix, after becoming a lawyer again, changes his hair style, which ends up getting him a harem of great, beautiful women. Meanwhile, Apollo ends up dealing with an incestuous Trucy, a determined Pearl and a flirty bout with Ema. :D SPOILERS INSIDE!
1. New Look

Turnabout Harem

SO! I'm lazy, and yes, I haven't done much lately. SO, as a start, I'm gonna do simple fics. One-shots to short ones, pretty much.

Just to be honest, if I don't update, it's because I'm lazy.

SO ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phoenix Wright and co. That's all Capcom's idea. Note this will be the only disclaimer that I will do. Too many will get tedious, and know that I don't own the series. That is all.

Chapter 1: New Look

"Hmm…maybe I should change my hairstyle…" Phoenix Wright mumbled to himself while looking in the mirror.

Today was a very good day for Phoenix Wright, for today was a day that he, himself, never would've thought that would ever come again. Ever since the Drew Misham case, which cleared his name of presenting forged evidence , he has been sent letter after letter to retake the bar exam (which he counted up to 56 letters in total). Finally, after much pestering, both from his daughter, Trucy Wright, and the abundance of letters that filled his trash bin, he finally gave in and went to take the exam.

To nobody's surprise, he passed with flying colors.

Now that he was going to be back in court, yelling objections out his ass and getting his clients non-guilty verdicts, he figured that maybe, his original look was, in a way, gaudy.

Which leads us to him, fresh out of bed, getting ready to take a shower. He looked at himself, wondering what he could change about himself. He looked at his stubble of a chin, which made him look like a bum. To his honesty, he started to get used to having a small peach fuzz. He thought that it made him look a little more laid back and mature. But he knew that in combination with his hat, it made him look pretty damn cool. That's was when he knew what else had to change.

That legendary porcupine hair of his.

He never knew how unnatural his hairstyle was, and just took it as an everyday thing. However, many characters have said otherwise. Anime hair, they called it. Other names included hedgehog hair, spiky and the like. However, he knew that his friends also had unnatural hair, such as Franziska von Karma's bluish-green hair color and Detective Gumshoe's 3 spikes that always seem to stick out, no matter the occasion.

Then there was Kristoph and Kavier's drill-like hairstyle and Apollo's horned appearance, but those were made through excessive use of hair gel, but mostly on Apollo's part.

And let's not forget the amount of victims, witnesses and defendants throughout the years that had very unusual hairstyles.

He shook his head as he once again looked at his hair, poking it to think about what should be done about it. He had a number of options, and most of those included hair gel. He thought up of all the possibilities in his head.

Spikes were out, and he already had those

Slicked back? He'd look like a mob boss (and he dealt with a couple of those himself)

Or maybe…not hair gel…but a hair relaxer.

Trucy always kept a bottle of very strong hair relaxer in the bathroom for her hair, and sometimes he sees Apollo use it, only to have those two distinct strands of hair stick up, courtesy of his special strong hair gel. He didn't know why Apollo used the relaxer, but left it alone, as it pretty much didn't interest him. So Phoenix figured that, with gel out the way, he'd use the relaxer to, what else, relax his spikes. Smiling to himself, he grabbed the bottle and took another look at his hair.

"Hmm…." He pondered. "Now that I know what to use…what style can I put it in? I was wondering what to use that I never even thought about what style I should put it in." He then thought about what type of style to put his hair in, but then realized the time from the clock in the bathroom.

It read 10:43 a.m, and he had to be at the detention center at 11:30 a.m. "Oh man, better start getting ready." Phoenix then made the quick decision to go with whatever he thought worked while in the shower, and proceeded to complete his daily tasks.

Once out the shower, Phoenix proceeded to get dressed in his new lawyer outfit, which consisted of a mostly black attire, save for the torso area, which was gray. He then decided to look in the mirror to check out what the relaxer did to his hair, and what he saw left his pretty surprised. His once spiky hair was no longer recognizable from any angle. It all now drooped in a mop like fashion, the only spiked parts being the split ends around his head. This, combined with his peach fuzz and now dead-fish eyes look and smug smile, had him admitting that the whole attire made him look…rugged, yet hot.

"Well, well, well. I have to say…" He rubbed his chin, inspecting his fuzz and running his hand through his almost dry hair. "…not bad at all! Maybe I might get a bit more respect around the courtroom, and a better start. Although…" He pushed his hair back to see if he could get his spikes back, but all he ended up doing was making himself look like Godot. "…maybe I can use the gel for other purposes." He said with a smirk. He looked at his watch and realized the time, which was 5 minutes to 11. He smiled as he picked up some papers, regarding his case for today. After Phoenix had gotten his badge back, not even 5 hours later, did he get a case. This case was just a simple murder.

He could handle a murder case, but he had enough dealing with elaborate ways of committing murder. Just a simple shot to the chest, simple witness and simple confession would do. No extra lies, special witness and outrageous breakdowns for him. At least not yet.

He then took a look at the name of the person he was defending, and nearly had a heart attack when he saw not only who he was defending, but the prosecutor of the very case:

Case #5047: Hazakura Murder

Victim: Robert "Bob" Jenkins, Male, Age 47

Cause of death: Bullet to the heart, died instantly. Other injuries consist of a bruise near the groin area from the leg up. Time of death was recorded at 6:37 pm on December 27 at Hazakura Temple

Suspect and defendant: Maya Fey, Female, Age 27

Defense Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Prosecutor: Franziska von Karma

Court date: December 28, 2027

Time: 10 a.m

Phoenix rightfully groaned at the details of the case. Not that Maya wasn't guilty, but ANYTHING that happen to do with the Fey family was anything but normal, and if he knew about the previous times that he had defended Maya from a guilty verdict, then this was going to be a long case for him. He then grabbed a paper cup and filled it with coffee, something he picked up from Godot all those years ago. Taking a sip and looking back at the place, he sighed as he knew that with this case, the Wright Talent Agency would soon become the Wright, Fey and Justice Co., assuming that Maya and Apollo agree on the idea. He figured that next time, before accepting a case as soon as he's given one, he should look at the details.

"Ready or not…here I come, world! Phoenix Wright is back on the scene!" He closed the door and proceeded straight to the detention center.

* * *

><p>Apollo Justice was no stranger to dreams. They're those little fantasies that come true only once in a blue moon. His dream included him standing, side by side, with Phoenix Wright as they yelled "OBJECTION!" and right the wrong for their defendant, and hearing that sweet verdict of "NOT GUILTY!" being placed on their record. Such a sweet dream it is.<p>

Of course, he woke up to what can be a nightmare…seeing the circumstances.

He just expected to wake up, normally as ever, eat and go do his daily tasks. Only one obstacle was in his way...

…or should I say _laying_ on top of him?

…and in the form of his half-sister, Trucy Wright?

…and I don't think it helps with their sleep attire.

Apollo is a guy who likes to sleep comfortably, and that includes sleeping shirtless in just his shorts. He likes to feel the breeze of the air on his chest when he sleeps, saying that it helps him have good dreams. Of course, being a guy and an older brother, he'd just assume that Trucy slept in pajamas, like most girls.

Her sleeping in just a shirt and panties was not in his mind at all.

What made it worse was that not only was she straddling him, laying on his chest, leaving a drool pool on his right bicep…

…but morning wood was never his best friend. Way to go, guy hormones!

_Ok, Justice, calm down! _Apollo thought to himself_. Let's calm down, and think rationally about this!_

Unfortunately, all rational thoughts left his head since he opened his eyes.

_Ok, man…let's see the situation here! I'm shirtless, in shorts, with a raging stiff, in bed, while my half-sister is laying on top of me, just in her panties and a shirt, her head on my chest, straddling me and I swear that I'm poking her…erm…yeah…let's not think about how wrong this position would be. I just hope Mr. Wright doesn't come in and see this. God knows how badly he'd kill me!_

Apollo then thought of his options.

_Let's see…if I can just move her off of me without waking her up…easier said than done! Let's just hope that she doesn't move more than she has t-_

Trucy started to shift her hips, rubbing unconsciously on Apollo's groin.

_DAMN IT, SHE'S RUBBING ON TOP OF IT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! OK, OK ,OK, let's not think about it! If I don't think about it, it's not like its hap-_

While moving, Trucy stifled a little moan.

_DEAR GOD, SHE MOANED! I swear…it feels like she's just pretending to sleep…these movements are too…precise. Damn you, hormones! If this keeps up, I think I'ma lose it. I just hope she sto-_

Next thing Apollo knew, he felt lips sucking on his lower jaw, rather slowly and with a little tongue to apply some saliva.

…_aside from the fact that she's leaving a hickey, I KNOW that she's awake!_

And that's when Apollo grabbed her head and lifted it up, seeing Trucy with her lips puckered out and her tongue slowly going in all directions.

"Trucy Wright, I know that you're awake, so stop the act and get off of me" Apollo deadpanned.

Trucy opened her eyes slowly to see a disgruntled Apollo, a pool of her saliva on his chest, a trail of saliva from her mouth to his jaw, and when she shifted her body, she recognized what she had been straddling and gave Apollo a seductive smirk.

"But Polly, I wanted to be with you when you woke up, and what better way to do so than to give my man a _very_ good morning, and it looks like you wanted me to give you a morning kiss…" she replied with a flirtatious tone. "Oh, Apollo Justice…" she laid her head back on his chest and started to buck her hips. "…you want to make me scream right now? Daddy left for his first case as a lawyer again, and you…" she traced a finger down his abs and started to kiss and suck on his lower jaw line again. "…you've been working soooooo hard lately…and nobody gave you any rewards…but today…" she gave butterfly kisses up to his lips. "…Trucy will give you her virginity as a reward…" She licked his lips and smiled. "How do you like that, Polly?"

5 minutes later, Trucy was sitting on her knees outside Apollo's door, nursing a huge comical bump visible on her head. "Owwie…you're so mean, Polly! Brothers don't hit their little sisters on the head!"

"Well, sisters don't try to screw their older brothers!" Apollo yelled.

"We're half siblings! That doesn't count!"

"It counts since we're related by the same mother!"

"Whatever, don't act like you didn't want it, Polly!"

"I DIDN'T WANT IT! Now do me a favor, and don't do it again! Imagine what Mr. Wright would do to me if he found us in that position!"

"Don't worry about what Daddy would d-"

Trucy then thought of something and smirked.

"Ooooohhhhh….I get it, Polly."

"Get what? I don't get it." Apollo wondered.

"Don't worry, I understand…" She then got up and smiled. "I won't tell Daddy about today, Polly. I'll go get dressed now. I'll be in the kitchen cooking breakfast, ok?"

"Ok, Trucy...whatever you say." Apollo replied skeptically, not sure what the hell just happened.

10 minutes later (plus the extra 7 to gel his hair), Apollo emerged from his room, in his attorney suit, ready to go. First, he looked left and right, seeing for any sight of Trucy ready to ambush him. He sighed in relief and made his way into the kitchen, still on the lookout. When he entered, he saw a plate full of food, most likely his breakfast, and a note next to the food. Knowing that it was from either Phoenix or Trucy, he picked it up and gave it a read:

_Polly,_

_Sorry about earlier today. Hope this food helps you forgive me!_

_Trucy_

Apollo cracked a small smile. No matter what Trucy did, even if it was plain wrong and weirded him out, he couldn't stay mad at her. It was a sibling thing, he assumed. Looking at his breakfast, it was waffles with eggs and bacon, syrup all over and a glass of OJ on the side with a piece of toast. Not his total favorite, but it was from Trucy, and it was edible overall. So, with a quick prayer, he grabbed his fork and dug in.

Meanwhile, Trucy was watching him from behind a wall, smiling and blushing as Apollo ate. She was glad that Apollo forgave her, and she was glad that he liked her cooking. Putting a hand over her heart, she thought back to when she first started loving Apollo.

After getting Phoenix his badge back, Lamiroir appeared to them a few months later. By that time, Trucy was started to feel something for Apollo. When she first met him, he seemed like a typical hard-ass guy whose sense of humor was dead. But soon after, she started to warm up to him. During their cases together, she would often find herself getting rather irritated when Apollo hung around Ema Skye, due to their close age difference. Ema was 3 years older than him, but he was 7 years older than Trucy, which made her worry that Apollo would up and leave her, just like that. At first, she brushed it off as a minor irritation that someone was cutting in her and Apollo's together time, but soon after, the irritation turned into minor jealousy. This happened when Apollo took part in the Jurist System case, when he showed great concern for his defendant, Vera Misham, after she had gotten poisoned. Luckily, she survived, and he went to go visit every day at the hospital.

Trucy was rather ticked that he went to go see another woman, even if they had no feelings aside from friendship.

The day before Lamiroir came to visit, Trucy then realized something. She wanted to spend time with Apollo. She liked everything about Apollo's persona. She didn't like it when he talked to other women the same way he would talk to her. His voice, smile and looks always entered her mind when she was alone. She wanted to be held by him. She wanted to spend her life with him. With these answers, the solution was obvious.

She was in love with Apollo Justice.

With this realization, she was overjoyed. At least her actions made sense to her now. Now all that was left was to confess her feelings to him and hoped that he felt the same way!

That is…until Lamiroir came and dropped the nuke on her.

Not the fact that she was Thalassa Gramarye, her mother that went missing for most of Trucy's life.

Not the fact that Phoenix knew all along. (Though she was pretty pissed. She forgave him anyway)

Not the fact that she was in a previous marriage before Zak.

But the fact that she had a son…

…a son who happened to be a defense attorney…

…whose name happened to be Apollo Justice.

The true nuke on her feelings was that the person that Trucy Wright had fallen in love with TURNED OUT TO BE HER OLDER BROTHER!

And to put the icing on the cake, she had just confessed her feelings to him moments before.

Now, you'd think that put a damper on her feelings, right? Any other person would say yes.

Trucy…had a back-up.

For some strange reason or another, if it was a strange twist of fate that put Apollo as her brother, then she had a plan that would become a fantasy.

More like the plan itself _was_ a fantasy.

The fantasy of a forbidden incestuous love.

She had it all planned out:

Her and Apollo would be making love to each other, when Phoenix and Thalassa find them in the middle of their love-making. Phoenix, being the father that he is, rages out of proportion and threatens Apollo to leave or else he'll kill the boy. Apollo, being the brave man, tells Phoenix that he loves Trucy, and will try to stand up to him, getting beat up by the hobo. Thalassa would be in the corner, crying her eyes out, wondering what had become of her children. Trucy would start crying and get in between Apollo and Phoenix, making them stop. Phoenix, his hands all bloody with Apollo's blood, calmly tells them to get out and never come back. Apollo, all bruised, would hold Trucy close as the night passes, The next day, they'd leave, hand in hand, to live in a place that would accept their sinful bond. Phoenix and Thalassa would then cry over what their children have become, and the family would never be the same again.

The fantasy was so sad, yet so beautiful. All she just hoped was that Apollo felt the same way as her.

Unfortunately, he did not.

But Trucy didn't accept his answer…at least after 3 weeks of crying of a broken heart.

Which leads us to now, where Trucy was even more determined to show her brother that incest, or wincest, as she called it, could work!

While remembering that time, she almost didn't hear the doorbell ring, and looked as Apollo got up to answer it.

"Coming!" he announced as he opened the door. Standing at the door was a young girl, around Trucy's age. Her clothing was weird, but traditional, as it was a styled kimono. Her necklace had some kind of small 9 shaped jewel on it, and her most odd trait was her hair, which was in a pretzel-like style. She looked up at Apollo and her eyes showed that she was worried about something.

Trucy walked up to the door and noticed the girl. "Um…can we help you?" she asked. The girl looked at Trucy, then Apollo, then nodded.

"Um…is Mr. Apollo Justice here?" The girl asked.

Apollo blinked twice, but answered rather dully. "Um…you're looking at him, ma'am. I'm Apollo Justice, attorney at law! How can I he-"

His next words were cut off by the girl's pair of lips connecting to his own.

Apollo was shocked.

Trucy was raging with fury.

The girl released his lips just as quickly as she kissed him and smiled.

"Mr. Justice, my name is Pearl Fey. As of now, you and me…are special someones! We are soulmates and are destined to be married!"

Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned…

…but that woman just got snuffed out by Trucy's rage upon those words.

Apollo…just gaped.

"WAIT, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"


	2. insert something witty

Turnabout Harem

Huh…seems people actually like this. Oh well. Time for more craziness and stuffs, desu~

So…chapter 2, I guess.

Chapter 2: (insert something witty)

Apollo had to blink a couple of times to process what had just been said. Not only was it random, but it was something that people would be warned about in the future.

"Like I told you, Mr. Justice…" Pearl started, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she cupped her face in embarrassment. "…you and I are special someones, and it is our destiny to get married. That is why I came here to meet you. And now that I have," she hugged him tightly, her face snuggled in his chest. "Now we can be together forever!"

Apollo felt himself getting annoyed by this girl's advances, and for the right reasons, too. First of all, he had NO idea she even existed until right now. Secondly, he was WAY too old for her, about 6-7 years, he figured. Third, even if he did know her, he would've known about the arranged marriage long ago…unless Thalassa left that part out. Either way, he already had enough of young girls trying to have their way with him for the day (because to him, Trucy equaled about 10 of those girls).

"Erm…listen, Ms…Fey?" He began. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes…but you can call me Pearly. Or Pearls. Or…darling…" she breathed out in a daze. Apollo felt his eye twitch.

"Erm….ok. Pearl?" She let out a small squeal, He sighed. "Anyway, Pearl, I'm afraid that you're mistaken." He tried to pry her off, but she didn't budge. "We're not 'special someones' as you said. I don't know you, you're too young for me, and as far as I know, we're not arranged to be married." He felt her grip loosening, so he decided to back up and continue his explanation. "Now…unless Mr. Wright knew about this and didn't tell me, or my mother, then I can't say that I'm arranged to marry you." He looked at her, her head looking down with her eyes covered by her bangs. Apollo felt himself feeling like a jerk right there. Even if he didn't know anything about her, seeing her crestfallen look made him feel like an ass right then and there. He sighed and made a move to apologize, but…

"You heard him, you hussy!" Trucy interrupted. "Who do you think you are, coming in here and trying to take Polly away from me? You claim that you two are special someones, yet you haven't even met him! I bet that you're one of those random fangirls that stalk famous people, aren't you?"

Apollo tried to calm his sister down, but felt an ominous aura coming from a close proximity. He feared that it was coming from a certain someone…someone with the intent to hurt. He feared that if Trucy didn't stop, something really bad was gonna happen…

"Um, Truce? M-Maybe you should calm down…I…I don't think you should provoke her…"

Trucy instead gave his mouth the lip-lock treatment, tongue included. She released him, leaving a trail of saliva linking them, and smirked at Pearl, seething with rage over the action. Apollo fell back after the kiss, looking quite shocked at what just happened.

"Now you see that, **MS. FEY?"** Trucy spat the word as if it were laced with venom. "You can't have him because his heart, body..." she winked at Apollo, who was still frozen. "…and soul belong to me, Trucy Wright! And let me tell you something, you little whore!" She walked towards Apollo and reached for his crotch and squeezed, waking the poor guy up. "THIS is MINE, and MINE ALONE!" She then grabbed his chest. "and THIS!" Next she grabbed his lips. "These are MINE as well! Also his fine, sweet developed ass!" She licked and smacked her lips in delight. "And lastly…THESE TWO BABIES ARE MINE!"

The next thing she grabbed made Apollo howl in agony.

Trucy smiled as Apollo grabbed his pride and rolled on the floor in pain. Meanwhile, Pearl was nearly on the verge of killing the magician. How she managed to hold her anger in this long was beyond anyone's understanding. By now, if she was younger, a smack would've been done with right now, but years of training has told her to keep her cool under various amounts of anger.

But the one thing that she didn't account for was the fact that Trucy wasn't done yet.

"Oh…and one more thing…Ms. Fey…" She said, and moved her hands over her stomach, smiling brightly and gazing lovingly at Apollo, the poor lawyer holding his jewels.

"Apollo…I'm pregnant…and the baby's yours. You're going to be a father!"

Apollo's mind went blank. "Wait….you're….WHAT? PREGNANT?"

Trucy nodded and rubbed her still flat stomach.

"How…the hell is that possible?" Apollo screamed. He saw Pearl on breaking edge, and this sudden announcement was a huge shock, but damn near impossible. "You're still a virgin, last time I recall!"

"And how would you know that, Polly?" Trucy questioned with a smirk.

"You told me today that you wanted me to take your virginity, which I DECLINED!"

"But how do you know that I wasn't just lying just to get you to sleep with me? For all you know, you could've taken my virginity when I was asleep!"

"THAT'S A DAMN LIE! You'd be pretty much awake for THAT to happen, and even then, I wouldn't want it! YOU'RE MY SISTER, FOR GOD SAKE!"

Trucy then pulled out a small recorder. "Oh really, Polly? Are you SURE that you didn't want to take it?" She asked. Apollo looked at the small recorder in her hand, wondering what the young magician had up her sleeve, no pun intended. He had to guess that whatever was on there, it wasn't to his advantage, but he had to go on with his statement.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure, Trucy. Unless you have proof that I, in fact, did want to sleep with you and had gotten you 'pregnant', you better stop this façade right now!" He challenged. Smirking to himself, he knew that she wouldn't have any proof that he did sleep with her, and a recording could only record so much sound. The fact that she could edit the sound to anything she wanted proved the fact very well.

He had her beat, down to a T.

.

.

.

Or so he thought, when Trucy revealed that the recorder was, in fact, a camera.

"Wha-! What the hell is that?" He exclaimed. Trucy's sly look gave away her glimmering gloat.

"Why, this is a camera. A recording camera. For recording videos, Polly. This just so happen to be in my room for…security reasons, per se." Trucy explained. "This very camera just so happened to record the very moment that you, Apollo Justice, came into my room and had your way with me! Not that I'm complaining, of course…" She placed her thumb on the play button. "Still want your proof that you didn't take advantage of your little sister?"

Apollo was scared of what was on the camera, and knowing Trucy, whatever was on that camera would scar him for life. He had no choice that would benefit him. If she played it, he lost, and if he rejected it, she had won. He was done for…

"Play it"

Both siblings turned to the voice that said that, which was Pearl, not long forgotten, but her aura was very dark, and filled with vengeance.

"But...Ms. Fey…" Apollo tried to say, but her glare shut him up.

"Trucy, was it?" Trucy nodded. "Play the video. I want to see if my Apollo did, in fact, sleep with you **out of his own will**, and nothing more." Pearl stated. "If he did, then I shall leave. But if he did not…" she cracked her knuckles. "You get my drift?"

Trucy grinned. "Yep, now I wish for you to prepare yourself to evict yourself from this home after this video ends. Now…" she pressed the play button. "Time to watch the evident truth…"

And so, all 3 watched the video.

_On the video_

_Apollo was laying on Trucy's bed, moaning. "Trucy…hurry up…I can't take it anymore…"_

_Trucy entered the room, dressed in only her underwear while crawling on top of Apollo, ripping his shirt off. "Don't worry, Polly…I'll be gentle with you…" She kissed his neck. "And you be gentle with me, ok? It's my first time…"_

_Apollo held her close and flipped her on her back and got on top of her. "Heh…that drink you gave me is kicking in…strong stuff…" he kissed her, who returned the kiss. "What was that drink again?"_

_Trucy shrugged as she moaned. "Dunno….daddy had it for a while…so I'm not sure."_

_Apollo shrugged and grinned at Trucy. "Eh, whatever. So…ready?"_

_Once Trucy nodded, the events of that video began and ended._

_Video Ended_

And after the video…many things broke inside the Wright Agency that moment.

Apollo's mind,

Pearl's restraint,

Also Pearl's hand broke,

When she punched Trucy in her face, breaking her nose in the process.

"**YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SPECIAL SOMEONE? I'M GOING TO (OMG)ING MURDER YOU!"** Pearl screamed as she mounted Trucy and wailed on her. Punch after punch, she continuously assaulted the girl until Trucy turned her over and started assaulting Pearl.

"**YOU WHORE! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!"** Trucy screamed as she wailed back on Pearl.

The two continued fighting, wrecking everything in their path. Meanwhile, Apollo was laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, his face in a blank expression. Only one thought circled his mind.

_I'm so friggin' screwed…fukou da…_

* * *

><p><em>This is taking too long…5 minutes my ass; I've been sitting here for 30!<em>

Phoenix Wright sighed as he sat in the chair, waiting for his client to hurry up and finish with her questioning. The guard had told him that they would finish in about 5 minutes, so he could sit and wait for her.

That was about 30 minutes ago.

Now he was getting a bit tired of waiting, and he had to gather up his things for the case tomorrow. He sighed once again and leaned back on the chair.

_If I had known that she would be in here this long, I would've just taken my sweet time. But it was a good thing I called that taxi when I did. Those things take about 30 minutes to get to my house. _Phoenix thought to himself. _Not to mention that the traffic today was just horrendous! I thought that every red light in the city was out to stop us! But good thing the driver was quick and fluent. Though it did surprise me that she was a woman. Rare thing for a woman to be a taxi driver, but I'm not complaining._ He smiled to himself_. It was awfully nice that she gave me her number and name in case I needed her again. Mindy Taylor, was her name I believe…_

…_though her birthdate and sign were unnecessary…and her address…_

…_and I swear that she gave me three extra numbers, saying that it deals with her BWH…_

While Phoenix was pondering to himself, he didn't notice his client, who just came back from her questioning. She was wearing a long kimono robe, purple in color with lighter shades with each layer. Her hair was long, save for that lone small bun on top. (Everyone called it a topknot. She raged) She had her eyes closed and sighed to herself. "This better be a damn good lawyer…god knows there aren't people like…him…" she murmured to herself before opening her eyes to see who would be defending her. What she saw was not an everyday average lawyer…

…but some hot rugged man who was lost in thought, his hand rubbing on his stubble when he pondered.

_DEAR GOD, THIS MAN IS SO FRIGGIN' HOT! I mean…nothing compared to…him…at least. BUT OH MY STARS, DOES THIS GUY OOZE MATURITY! I wouldn't mind being defended by THIS sexy beast…_

"Um…excuse me…sir?" The woman asked, wondering what he sounded like. As to answer her question, Phoenix looked up and blinked. He smiled and replied. "Yes? What is it, Maya?"

_OH DEAR GOD, THAT VOICE IS SOOOOOO DEEP! Though it seems familiar…and he already knows my name…OH WHO CARES, THIS MAN'S GORGEOUS! To think, that I'll be hearing this guy yell "OBJECTION!" in that sexy deep voice? I'm swooning just thinking about it…oh wait, I haven't asked him his name yet!_

"Um…w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-who are y-y-y-y-you…a-a-a-a-a-and how d-d-d-do you know m-m-m-y n-n-n-ame?" Maya sputtered out, in fear of fainting from the guy in front of her radiating his god-like good looks. He smiled once more, sending the girl into a swooning frenzy, and answered politely.

"Maya, even if it's been 7 years, I haven't changed THAT much, have I?" Phoenix gave a warm smile. "It's me, Nick! Phoenix Wright, remember?"

_OH MY GOD, HIS NAME IS PHO-…wait…Nick? NICK? THIS HUNK OF A GODLY NATURE IS THE SAME NICK FROM 7 YEARS AGO? THE SAME NICK THAT WORKED UNDER MY SISTER? __**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM? **__HE GOT….HOTTER!_

"OH MY GOD, NICK! YOU GOT HOTTER!" Maya exclaimed without thinking. Phoenix blinked and gave a small chuckle, while Maya, realizing what she said, tried to hide away her embarrassment.

"Hotter? I was thinking that I looked different, but hotter, Maya? Hahaha…" His laugh sent shivers through Maya's whole body. "Never thought that I'd hear that from you in a million years." She sank lower as he smiled. "But seriously, it is good to see you again, Maya. I missed you and Pearls so much, and I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you for this long…but I didn't want you to get involve. But…heheh…even after all that time, I still managed to get caught up in your troubles." Phoenix sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can you forgive this old man...for old time's sake?"

Maya sat up after hearing Phoenix's confession, and smiled back at him. Sure, she and Pearl were pretty pissed about Nick leaving them (and Pearl threatened to smack him 100 times over and back), but she figured that he had his reasons. She just wished that he had told them about it, instead of keeping it to himself. The most she had heard about him were two things: he had gotten disbarred for presenting forged evidence and that he was cleared of all charges 7 years later due to him collecting evidence all that time. She figured that he would take the bar exam again and become a lawyer again, but not until he had gotten himself together, and once he did, she would go and see him, just to give him a good lecture about abandoning his friends and that would be that.

Too bad that she had to become a suspect in a murder before that came.

Not knowing that Nick had already passed the bar exam, she just requested any lawyer to defend her, and hope for the best.

What she got was a brand new Phoenix Wright, fresh into the courtroom once again, with the looks of a male model to boot. She had liked the new clothes, and the stubble really fitted him. His voice had gotten a lot deeper (and sexier) and he oozed maturity. But the one thing that really stuck out was…

"Yeah…but Nick, what happened to your hair?" Maya questioned.

Phoenix chucked once again (making Maya swoon) and played with his now relaxed hair. "You like it? I figured that I'd use some relaxer to do something different with it, and this is the result. What do you think?"

_I think I want to give you some hair action, Nick…_ "It looks great on you, Nick! I totally didn't recognize you until you told me." Maya answered truthfully. "So…you're my lawyer on this case, huh? This is the 3rd time you're defending me, isn't it?" She giggled playfully.

Phoenix returned her smile with a mock glare. "I may be grateful, but defending you always brings me trouble, and it's more than what it's worth. 3rd time's the charm, and it better be the last." He replied. Even if she was his best friend and former assistant, dealing with the Feys brings him trouble, in so many ways. But he figured that the case wouldn't solve itself, and he had to do it, trouble or not.

"Anyway, Maya, could you tell me about what you know about the case?" Phoenix asked as he got ready to jot everything down. Maya nodded and began to tell him everything that she knew.

(some time later)

"Well, I guess that's all I'm gonna get out of you for now." Phoenix said as he stood up, finally free from sitting down too long. Taking a stretch, he looked at Maya and smiled. "So, according to what you told me, the victim came in an attempt to try and marry Sister Bikini. You happen to be there at the same time to take a vacation from your duties, and later that night, he was shot in the heart and you were arrested on the spot due to the murder weapon being in your hand at the time, correct?" Maya nodded.

_And basically, we're screwed out the ass on this one…god dammit…_

"Just one question, though…" Phoenix took out his letter of the details about the case. "Um…why does this say that you're 27 and that the date was in 2027?"

Maya smiled sheepishly. "Weeeeeeeellll….I wanted to sound younger…so I…faked my age."

_Figures._ "And about the year?"

"Gumshoe did it."

Phoenix nearly resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Ok…well, since I'm your lawyer now. I guess I'll go see what I can find at the crime scene…although I really don't want to get back there after last time…" Phoenix shuddered at the memory of the incident at Hazakura Temple, which nearly corrupted a lot of minds, broke a lot of trust bonds and hearts, and nearly got himself and Maya killed…all for a seat of power.

Man, who knew that leadership can bring out the worst in people, huh?

"It's ok, Nick. I know how you feel…" Maya whispered. "…I…I hate it there…but Bikini is so nice to me…I just wish things didn't happen the way they did…" Maya remembered what happened to her. Her mother, Misty Fey, came disguised as Elise Deauxnim and was killed right in front of her very eyes. After 17 years of being gone, her mother finally came back, only to die in front of her…

…and by her sister's ex-lover, no less.

Hazakura Temple left a scar on both Phoenix and Maya's hearts, and it would never go away.

It seems that this case would bring about the old scar, and old memories.

"Maya…" Phoenix sighed. "…if I win this case…I'll buy you a triple burger-"

"TRIPLE BURGER?" Maya exclaimed. It seems that her burger fetish would never end. "NICK, YOU BETTER GO AND WIN THIS CASE, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Phoenix chuckled and smiled. Maya cheered up pretty quickly, which was a good thing. Now he had to dread the horrors of Hazakura Temple…alone.

"Well, I better get going. Gotta tell Apollo to look after Trucy while I work. I'll be back later, Maya!" Phoenix said as he walked away. As he did, he felt someone staring at him from behind…

…or to be more accurate, staring at his ass.

_DAMN NICK, YOU HAVE A NICELY DEVELOPED ASS!_ Maya thought to herself_. I wonder of the front is as nice as the rear….eheheheheheheheheheheheh…._ She began to drool, but slurped it up and waved back at Nick before he noticed. "Ok, Nick see ya!" She yelled back, but then realized what he said.

"Wait, Nick! Who's Apollo and who's Trucy?"

Phoenix turned around and answered. "Oh, Apollo is a defense attorney who's working for me, and Trucy is my daughter. Their names are Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright." He explained as he turned back and walked out the door.

Maya nodded and watched as Phoenix walked away.

_GOD DAMN YOU NICK! YOU AND THAT GODLY DEVELOPED ASS OF YOURS! I BET THAT YOUR MANLY PARTS ARE GODLY AS WELL. YOU SEXY BEAST, IF YOU WIN THIS CASE, FORGET THE DAMN BURGERS! I'M GONNA RIDE YOU ALL GOD DAMN DAY LONG! AND THEN SOME!_

…until she realized what he said.

"Wait…..NICK HAS A KID?"


	3. Seckze Tiem!

Turnabout Harem

A couple of things to know before you begin reading

-I funked up some things in the last chapters, so to bring it out in the open:

It's actually 13 years in the future, not 7, so here's some of the ages of the already here characters:

Phoenix: 39

Maya: 32

Apollo: 28

Trucy: 21

Pearl: 22

Just because I mentioned her, Franziska: 32

-Someone wondered if I would have Miles Edgeworth get a harem in this fic. To be honest, it sounds like something I could save for another fic. Plus the fact that I haven't play Investigations 2 due to not understanding Kanji for shit…mostly, so I can't really know who's crushing on him, and I'm not going to spoil myself until I played the damn game for myself.

Also, maybe some characters might make it into the story. Depends if I feel like keeping up with their involvement to the plot. Most likely a cameo at best, but one can hope, ja?

-Any requests for a girl and/or OC to be in the harem is allowed, but note that I may not keep up with them.

-The OCs in this story that aren't from anyone are just for show. Basically, to show how hot Phoenix and Apollo have gotten (Even if they don't know, themselves), so they're not part of the harem…gomen, desu…

-Something to note that while there are some scenes that may have lemon hints, this is not really a lemon fic, so the imagination of sex is up to you guys to imagine.

-There will be pregnancies. Who will get pregnant, well…you'll find out, ja?

Now that I've straighten some things out, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: Seck-ze Tiem!

"_Hey, you've reached Apollo Justice, the dude with the 'tude!...did I just really say that? Trucy, this is the lamest line ever!"_

"_Aww, come on, Polly! Just say it!"_

"_Uuuugggggh! Fine…ahem! Anyway, I can't come to the phone right now. (deadpan) I'm out either serving Justice on a Victory Plate with a side of Not Guilty verdicts…oh god…or Watching my most amazing assistant, Magician Mistress Trucy Wright and her…magical underw-"_

"_PANTIES, Polly!"_

"…_panties…wowing the audience with mind-blowing tricks and I'm enjoying every. Single. Minu-oh screw this! You know what to do, unless you suck at technology."_

"_Polly, you screwed up! That's not what you're supposed to say!"_

"_Screw what this says! This is embarrassing, and you know it!"_

"_You didn't even put any feeling into it!"_

"_Because it S-U-C-K-S! SUCKS!_

"_Polly!"_

_Beep_

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You've reeeeeally got to change that answering machine, Apollo. Anyway, this is Phoenix, and I called to ask if you could look after Trucy for me. I have to go somewhere for my case today, and I need someone to keep an eye on her. God knows what she would do if we leave her alone…again. I still have nightmares about that clogged toilet…a-anyway, see you two when I get back! If you need me, call my cell."

Phoenix clicked the end button and placed his phone back in his pocket. Apollo made that answering machine a couple of years ago, and hasn't changed it since. Mostly because he said that he was too lazy to think of something normal to say, but maybe it was secretly because he sucked at technology.

Phoenix betted on the latter.

"Hey, I appreciate you taking me all the way to the train station for free. I'll pay you double next time I see you, Ms. Taylor." Phoenix spoke to the cab driver. He had called her to come take him to the train station for his case, since it was the only way to Kurain Village, which lead to Hazakura Temple, and she was kind enough to take him there for free. She even let him sit in the front seat, which he accepted with gratefulness.

"Ah, no problem, Nicky! Please, call me Mindy. It sounds so…formal and iffy when you call me Ms. Taylor. Makes me feel…unwanted." Mindy replied, her long brown hair flowing with the wind. One good look at her, and you could tell she was a very pretty woman. All she wore was a green blouse with a skirt of a darker shade of green, with sandals to boot. She had a couple of bracelets on, a chain necklace and a ring on her middle finger. She even had a little makeup on. No one would've guessed that she was actually 35, even though she looked at least 23.

"Ah, sorry, Ms. Tay-um…Mindy." Phoenix apologized. Mindy smiled at him.

"So…um…care to tell me about yourself, Nicky?" Mindy asked. "What's a handsome guy like you going to the train station for?"

"Oh, it's for a case. I'm a lawyer, you see." Phoenix flashed his badge. "There's been a murder near a temple, and my client's the suspect. I'm going there to look for clues to see what happened."

"Oh, a lawyer, you say? My ex-husband was a lawyer once. Cheating bastard slept with every client he had…."Mindy gritted her teeth in anger and her grip on the wheel tightened. "But why are you looking for clues? Isn't that a detective's job, or are you an undercover detective yourself, handsome?" She gave Phoenix a flirty smile.

Phoenix actually thought about it. He had been doing a detective's work for his career, even if he wasn't a detective himself. _Maybe I should become a detective if I ever get disbarred again…_ "Well…I might as well be. But no, I'm just your plain old average defense attorney." He grinned brightly.

'_Average' is the understatement of the year with you, Nicky. I can see those muscles under that shirt, rippling and so well-toned…and those legs!_ She licked her lips_. I wonder how it feels just touching them…from down up, obviously! Maybe I can get a little sample of what I can expect…and seeing this godly masterpiece in my car, I may just have to take him right here, rig-_

"Oh, we're here already? That was fast."

_DAMN! CURSE YOU, GREEN LIGHTS OF DOOM!_

Phoenix opened his side of the door and exited the car, grabbing his items and closing the door. He walked to the driver's side and gave a wad of bills to Mindy. "Thanks for the ride, Mindy. I know you said that it was free, but I'm paying you anyway. Anyway, I hope to see you again, Mindy."

Mindy smiled and got out of the car to hug him. "Hehehe! You're too nice for your own good, you know that, Nicky?" _ZOMFG! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF EXERCISE DOES HE DO TO GET THESE ABS AND PECS? I…I think I feel something in my naughty bits from the sheer feeling…_

Phoenix hugged her back and backed up to the station. "Thanks, Mindy. I'll see you around, ok!" He gave her one of his big grins and went inside to get on the train, and he had the same feeling that he had when he was at the detention center…

…of someone staring at his ass again.

_O…M…G! I KNEW THAT HIS CHEST AND LEGS WERE FINE BUT…THAT ASS TAKES THE CAKE! Mindy made a pinching potion on Phoenix's ass. THAT HAIR…THAT STUBBLE…THAT VOICE…THE WHOLE PACKAGE! I've never felt this way about anyone before….except my ex-husband, Ron, but he's a prick. PHOENIX IS A GREEK GOD IN MODERN TIMES! Hehehehehe…if he comes back, I think I'll just take him right then and there…_

Getting back inside the cab and driving away, Mindy pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few numbers before waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Ricky? Mommy wants to ask you something: How would you like a new daddy?"

(MEANWHILE, AT HAZAKURA TEMPLE! PHOENIX ARRIVES WITHOUT A COAT AND GETS SICKS BECAUSE I _MADE HIM DO THAT!)_

"BLA-CHOO! Ugh….forgot to bring a coat." Phoenix sniffled. Once he arrive in Hazakura, people gave him weird looks (and some flirtatious ones only to sadly go unnoticed), and he wondered if it was because of his clothes.

Well, it was half-right.

Now being at the temple, the one thing that slipped his mind was the fact _that how ridiculously cold it could get, _and now he's paying the price: by freezing his butt off.

"I just hope…" SNIFF! "Ugh…that someone opens the door and…l-let me in…s…s….SI-CHOO!" He sneezed again, and began to try and warm his body up with friction from his arms. It was then that the temple doors opened, much to Phoenix's relief, and waiting on the other side…

…was someone who looked an awful like Iris…only it was a smaller version. More like a teenage version.

"Um….can I…help you, sir?" The young girl asked.

Phoenix would've responded, if he had the ability to, but due to the fact that his teeth were clanking together like a beaver, all that came out his mouth was "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-a-a-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-r-m-m-m-m-m-t-t-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-h…p-p-p-p-p-l-l-l-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-s-s-s-s-s-e-e-e…" The wind decided to pick up, making everything just colder, and not any better for the freezing attorney. The young girl, thankfully, took his hand and led him inside.

"Goodness, sir! You're out here without a coat on! How did you even survive walking all the way up here like this?" The girl questioned. Phoenix tried to answer, but all that came out was a sneeze. "Oh yes, that's right. Let me warm you up first. I have to tell Sister Bikini about this before I can do anything. She may get mad if I bring another stranger here without her permission…" The girl sat Phoenix down in one the guest rooms and placed a blanket on him. "Please stay here while I get you some hot soup, ok?"

Phoenix nodded and the girl left, closing the door and leaning on the wall.

_My…my goodness…that man…he…was very handsome….and his hand was rough….but I…felt a gentleness through the cold. Is…_

She placed a hand on her chest. _Is…this what all men feel like? Do they make you feel like your heart is thumping repeatedly? Are they all that handsome like him? I've met a couple of men in my life, but they were customers staying for a few nights or so, and they always had their wives with them._ The girl felt her heart beat faster as she thought of Phoenix. _They've always said that they fell in love at the first sight of them. Is…IS THIS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?_

"Feris, what're you doing here?" The girl turned to the voice. It was none other than Sister Bikini, the caretaker of the temple. Ever since the Hazakura Incident, people had taken an interest in the Kurain Channeling Technique, and many of them had come to the temple to learn more about it. Slowly, the once-distain for channeling spirits was being forgotten, and now came a new feeling: curiosity. Sister Bikini was all too pleased to have the temple publicly displayed.

"Oh, S-S-Sister Bikini! I was just…just…" Feris tried to think of an excuse. "I was…cleaning the room! It looked a bit dusty, and I wanted to clean it for…other guests, in case they wanted to stay tonight!"

"KRA-CHOO! Ugh…this cold."

"Like…this one right here!" She smiled nervously, and Bikini gave a skeptical look of disapproval. "This man…um…" _I DIDN'T EVEN ASK HIM WHY WAS HE EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! Um…quick, Feris! Think of something!_ "...traveled a long way to…learn of our culture! So…I let him sign in and led him to this room! I was going to tell you, but I had just finished cleaning the room…and I was catching my breath because I had cleaned it so fast! I'm sorry, Sister Bikini…" Feris looked down in guilt.

_I hope she falls for it and believes me for now. I also have to get that man to go along with me while I ask what is he doing here in the first place. But…I don't want to feel like this with him right in front of Sist-_

Sister Bikini instead walked past her and opened the door. "Feris, what did I tell you about taking in strangers? I told you to consult with me about these kinds of matters, for your own safety and mine! You never know what kind of men you may bring in here! They could be robbers, or rapists, or tax payers, or…"

Sister Bikini got one good look at Phoenix Wright…stared…then closed the door and whispered to Feris. "Ok, who is that hunk and why didn't you tell me about him SOONER?"

"But Sister Bikini, you said-"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! You should've told me that you had that hunk inside this room! You…you were planning to keep him for yourself, weren't you?"

"WHAT? N-N-N-No! I wasn't! I don't even know who he is!"

"LIAR! You said that he signed his name, didn't you?"

"Um…"

At that moment, Phoenix decided to pop his head out and speak. "Um…Sister Bikini?"

Bikini and Feris turned to him and spoke. "Yes?"

Phoenix smiled. "Hi…again. Remember me? Phoenix Wright? From 13 years ago….remember?"

Sister Bikini took a moment to think about it….then a realization hit her. Two, in fact. "Why, Mr. Wright! You have certainly gotten handsomer! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Her cheeks jiggled. "Why, I almost didn't recognize you there! So good to see you! I heard that you got disbarred for showing fake evidence!"

Phoenix had to laugh. "Yeah, that was true. However, 6 years ago, I was found innocent, and I just passed the bar exam last month, so I'm a lawyer again. How've you been, Bikini? I heard that you've become quite the attraction magnet." He grinned.

Bikini chuckled. "Oh, Mr. Wright, you flatter me so! HA HA HA HA HA HA! But yes. Thanks to your efforts, Kurain and Hazakura are brimming with people every day! Just last year, I had so many customers, I nearly had the whole village come help with everything! But everyone learned a thing or two about spirit channeling, and we even had some people talked to their loved ones for a small fee! For that, I humbly thank you and your friends for bringing back the respect that the Kurain Channeling Technique deserved."

"No need to thank us, Bikini. We just found the truth, and that took care of the rest." Phoenix replied.

"Oh my, handsome AND modest! You've certainly changed a lot over the years! Your wife must be proud of you right now!"

"Heheheh…sorry, but I'm still single. Been single since I dated Iris." Phoenix admitted. All these years, he never dated anyone else, hoping that he could still have Iris when she got out of jail.

Bikini gasped. "YOU'RE KIDDING! Why, surely you must have many women knock on your door, asking for your hand in marriage!"

"Nope, not ever since I adopted Trucy. I'm not too sure that many women like a man with a kid, you know."

"You adopted a child? What happened?" Bikini asked.

Phoenix just chuckled. "Oh boy…do I have a LOT to tell you…"

But before they could go down memory lane, Feris decided to speak up. "Wait a minute…are you…THE Phoenix Wright?"

Phoenix turned to the girl before speaking. "Um…yes…you know about me?

Feris looked away for a bit before nodding. Bikini sighed as she walked over to her and took her hand. "Feris?"

Feris looked at her. "Yes…I think….he's the one." Bikini nodded.

Phoenix tilted his head to the side before speaking. "Um…what happened?"

Bikini took his hand and gave him a sad look. "Mr. Wright…there's…something we need to tell you…"

Phoenix just nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. "Ok…I hope it's nothing tragic…"

"No no, not tragic. Just…surprising…"

(some time later, in the main hall)

Phoenix could've swore that his jaw hit the floor with tremendous force, and who could blame him.

"WAIT A MINUTE! So…what you're telling me….is that around the time Iris broke up with me, she was A MONTH PREGNANT?"

Sister Bikini nodded.

"And that she had the baby 8 MONTHS AFTER WE BROKE UP?"

Nod.

"AND FERIS IS THAT SAME BABY?"

This time Feris nodded.

"AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT THE FATHER IS MOST LIKELY ME?"

Nod.

Phoenix had to sit down and think it through.

_Ok, so….apparently, Iris got pregnant around the time we were dating, and I know that she'd never cheat on me. Obviously, her sister caught on, and ended things around there with Doug Swallow's death. But she was also planning to kill me as well, but that never went through. I never saw her again after that, so that must mean that she had the baby after we ended things. The next time I see her, she's baby-free, and never made a hint about the kid at all. Now, 13 years later, I find out that her daughter is working with sister Bikini, and that I'm the potential father. I've only got one thing to say…_

"Next time Larry gives me a condom, go and buy one at the store. Should've known that it passed the expiration date by 5 YEARS…" Phoenix mumbled to himself.

Sister Bikini stood up and walked out the room. "Now, I'm sure that you two have a lot to talk about…so I'll leave you two alone, ok?"

Feris and Phoenix nodded as Bikini left them alone.

Moments passed as silence took over, neither of them saying a word.

Finally, Phoenix spoke first. "Um…Feris?"

Feris looked up. "Um….yes…Mr…Wright?"

"…you know, you can call me Daddy, right? I mean, I AM your father, aren't I?"

"POTENTIAL father, not real father…but seeing the situation, you might as well be…"

Phoenix cringed at her bluntness. No doubt she got it from Morgan.

"We could take a DNA test and see, can we?" He offered.

Feris looked at him and just gave a smile, much like his own. "No need. Sister Bikini gave one last time you were here, and the test came out positive. You're my father, alright! But mother was right, you're pretty gullible when it came to these kinds of matters." _But that leaves me with one question: if he's my dad, why did I feel what I felt before. Don't tell me I'm actually attracted to my dad! EWWWW!_

"She gave one last time I was here?" Phoenix questioned.

"You were asleep."

"Oh…"

Silenced passed again. "Um…so…father?" Feris asked.

"Have you seen your mother lately, Feris? I miss her." Phoenix said.

Feris looked at him and smiled. "Yes….I went to visit her last month, actually. She's being released in a few weeks, actually. She told me about all the wonderful things she did with you in college. Even if it was part of Aunt Daliha's plan to kill you, I'm glad that it brought you two together. When I was younger, I would always ask mother about you, and she would always say the same thing…"

_Your father…is, was and always will be the one man that I truly love, and for these reasons…_

"Every time, she would give a different reason that she loved about you, father. I always wanted to see what kind of man made mother happy, even if she went to jail. That's when she showed me this picture!" Feris took out a small photo and showed it to Phoenix. It was him 13 years ago, when he took a photo for his victory in the Hazakura Trial. His old blue suit, his clean face and that infamous spiky hair.

No wonder she didn't recognize him.

"You looked goofy…but sincere, and honest. I think those were 2 of the many reasons mother loved you. She still does, actually. Matter of fact, she told me that her first priority was to take me to see you, but I guess that's a no-go, huh?" Feris giggled.

Phoenix gave a chuckle of his own. "Yeah…I guess not. So…would you and Iris like to come live with me?"

Feris was taken aback by the question. "Live with you? But I just met you today…and I lived here all my life. Besides, I'm sure that you're still shocked about having a daughter, anyway."

Phoexnix smiled. "Feris…after having my mentor killed, defending my best friend, taking down the perfect prosecutor, winning a trial with amnesia, getting whipped into unconsciousness, dealing with an assassin, getting nearly felt up by a gay French man, having a copy of me lost my case, getting pelted with seeds, chewing a necklace that had poison in it and swallowing it, getting tased by a powerful electric shock and getting back up moments later, nearly getting bitten by a tiger, busting down thick doors with sheer strength, running across a burning bridge, falling into a river that would've killed me, getting sick from said river, getting hit by a car, fly 30 feet in the air, smash into a pole headfirst and walk out with a sprained ankle, and losing my badge because someone raged over not being their defense attorney, I have to say that finding out that my ex having my daughter is something…normal, compared to what I've been through, and about 85% or more of that happened before I met your mother for the 2nd time. So no, it's not shocking at all for me." He concluded.

Feris was taken aback by her father's explanation. "Wow…father…I never knew that you had so many things happen to you. You must really be lucky…or unlucky…"

Phoenix chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Your dad is just your dad…nothing else." He gave a warm smile, which Feris responded back with her own.

_I think I get it now…I'm not attracted to my own dad…I'm just so happy because he came here…and I finally met him, I guess…I was just nervous…and he IS pretty good looking. If mom were to see him now…_

"By the way, father. I forgot to ask, but why did you come here?" Feris asked.

Phoenix sighed. "Well…you know about the murder that happened here a few days ago, right?"

Feris nodded. "The police are searching for clues right now. Are you here to help them?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah, kind of. I'm defending Maya, so I need to gather everything I can for tomorrow's trial."

'So, you're defending Mystic Maya, father?" He nodded. "I see…I hope that you do not fall in love with her…or mother would be sad, and I would be very upset…"

_Great, another MeXFey shipper…or MexHawthorne…this time it's my daughter shipping me and her mother…which isn't bad, since we do love each other, and we've been together before. I guess this is getting back together…ah, whatever, I have a case to solve. I'll monologue in my mind later about this._

"I only have eyes for your mother, Feris. Don't you forget that, ok?" Phoenix reassured his daughter. She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled as he made his way to the crime scene. When he had his back turned, he heard her say something.

"I love you…daddy. Can we go somewhere as a family when mother gets out of jail?" Feris asked.

Phoenix grinned at her and gave her the OK.

(AT THE CRIME SCENE)

"Foolishly Foolish Fools, Foolishly messing with the foolish crime scene, not foolishly wondering how their foolish mistake can foolishly ruin my perfect record, the fools."

Franziska von Karma was a general among her subordinates. If they were out if line, she'd whipped them into shape, literally. If they make a mistake, she'd whipped then for that. Someone tried to flirt with her, she'd break his fingers. But who could blame them? Her hair grew out just barely passing her shoulders, and her skirt was now longer, reaching her ankles. She had on a white blouse with her black vest, black gloves and diamond encrusted whip. She even applied a little make-up on, but it had to be perfect. Only the best of the best was allowed on her skin.

All in all, she was beautiful.

"I swear…my whip gets more blood on it whipping these fools than the blood in all the murders I were in combined."

"Awww, come on, Franzy! Lighten up!"

Too bad she couldn't do much to Kay Faraday, assistant of Miles Edgeworth and self-proclaimed Great Thief, Yatagarasu. Edgeworth had…'matters' to attend to, and so, Kay decided to accompany Franziska on the case, and finally meet the Phoenix Wright that everyone talked about so much.

(EDGEWORTH'S 'MATTERS')

"**EDGEY-POO, COME AND GIVE ME SOME SUGAR, BABY****!**"

"**OH DEAR GOD, HOW DID SHE MANAGE TO CLONE HERSELF? THERE'S OVER 9000 OF HER!"**

Edgeworth ran with all his might, and somehow ran aside Apollo Justice, who was pedaling at top speed.

"Justice?"

"NO TIME! GOT TO MOVE! MAGICIAN AND MEDIUM ON MY ASS! YOU?"

"OLD LADY STALKER!"

"**POLLY, COME BACK AND LET'S DO THE NASTY AGAIN!"**

"**DARLING, LET'S HAVE A BEAUTIFUL BABY TOGETHER!"**

They ran at a speed so fast, Sonic the Hedgehog and The Flash would've cried tears of shame at their own speed.

(BACK TO THE CRIME SCENE)

"Foolish little brother, foolishly leaving me with this foolish fool of an assistant, who may foolishly do something foolish."

"You know, I'm amazed at how you can say fool so many times and not mess up once, Franzy."Kay commented.

Franziska smirked. "A von Karma is always perfect, in and out the courtroom, no less. Now quit wasting my time and get to investigating!" She cracked her whip.

Kay jumped up and hugged the nearest thing that she could find…

…the thing having a rock-hard chest and abs.

_WHOA! Like…I'm no gym instructor or anything…but this guy is RIPPED! I can totally feel his muscles bulging through his clothes…_ Kay looked up to see the guy she jumped on.

Phoenix looked down at Kay and smiled. "Um…not to be rude, or anything…but can you get off of me, please? I'd appreciate it, Ms. Faraday."

_WHOA, LIKE, HE TOTALLY KNOWS WHO I AM, AND HE'S LIKE SUPER MEGA HOT! His hair is soooooooooo GOOD LOOKING! And his voice. SEXINESS! Is this a god sent from heaven to take me away? I think the Great Yatagarasu is being stolen…I mean, he stole my heart already…_

"KAY FARADAY!" Crack! "RELEASE YOURSELF THIS INSTANT AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Franziska yelled, cracking her whip once again, causing Kay to let go of Phoenix and scurry away.

"Now…as for you…" She turned to him. "This is a crime scene, so unless you-" Her jaw dropped opened at the sight of Phoenix, and suddenly, her mind conjured up a fantasy.

(FRANZISKA'S FANTASY)

_The man was standing in front of her, dripping wet as he had just got out of a pool, wearing only a long-sleeve dress shirt and skinny blue jeans, barefoot. His shirt was open, revealing his bare chest. His hair was dripping wet, and he had a grin that sent shivers down her spine. Walking up to her, he gripped her hips and laid her on the bed that just happened to be there. Shedding his shirt, he whispered into her ear. _

"_Franziska…you make me ache for you…you tease me, and make me yearn for this…and for that…" He started to plant butterfly kisses from her ear down to her neck, earning a moan. "I'll make you pay…with your body…" Going down further, it was only a matter of time before she was lost in the pleasure. _

(END FANTASY)

_Who…who is this man? I've never seen him before, and yet he already has me thinking about him, the foolish…god of a man. I don't think he's even a fool anymore. No…no…this man is not a fool at all._

_He is a god among gods, and that is perfect for a von Karma to be with. I…want him. NOW!_

Phoenix looked at her as she dropped her jaw. "Unless I…?"

Franziska shook her head. "Never mind…I…do apologize for my…assistant's behavior…" _Damn myself for not being able to keep control around him. This unworthy of a von Karma's behavior!_

Phoenix chuckled. "Um…thank you, but I don't think you needed to scare her off like that…"

_But I had to! God knows what would happen if Kay stayed hugging you, that foolish wannabe thief…she would've kept this hunk to herself, had I not intervened when I did._

Franziska scoffed. "A foolish fool who foolishly gets distracted by a foolishly foolish man is foolishly a foolish fool…and that includes me." _What am I doing? This…his gaze…it's making me say these words…why?_

"Um, what?"

Phoenix felt his shirt being ripped open by a whip, exposing his bare chest to the world.

_WHY DID MY WHIP DO THAT? I CAN'T CONTROL MY AR…OH GOD, HIS CHEST IS SO TONED! I CAN SEE EVERY MUSCLE ON HIS GOD OF A CHEST! I….I…_ Fransizka couldn't hold it anymore.

"HEY! WHAT TH-"

"So…tell me, you sexy…sexy…beast, you…"Franziska took off one of her gloves and traced her ungloved hand across Phoenix's chest with her nails. "You…work out often?" _I give up…I tried…but his sexiness is overpowering me…damn you, you sexy god!_

Phoenix couldn't believe it! He just couldn't believe it! Franziska von Karma, THE Franziska von Karma, the one who whipped his ass in court, literally after he won, kept whipping him afterwards, and is an all-around perfection queen, is actually FLIRTING with him! Either God is some sick bastard who enjoys screwing with Phoenix's life…

…or it's a miracle that's within 500 miracles, and even then it's not enough for a miracle.

But the bigger question is, what should Phoenix do? Should he:

Try to convince her that he's Phoenix (and get a face full of whip)

Play along and get her to leave so that he could investigate.

Plan A…nah, he wants to be injury free, so plan B!

"Heh…wouldn't you like to know…" He replied, putting on a smirk_. DEAR GOD DON'T LET PEARL OR FERIS SEE THIS, __**ESPECIALLY FERIS!**_

"Oh, I do…I really, really do" Fransizka cooed. "Tell me…what're you doing around here? Trying to be a little…naughty?" She purred.

_THIS IS SO NOT FRANZISKA! BUT I'M WORKING WITH IT!_ "Maybe…maybe not. I'm one of the detectives on this case. Special call from HQ. Name's Ryuuichi Naruhodou, but you, my kitten…" He lifted her chin with his finger. "…can call me Ryu…" His breath splashed all over Franziska's face. "You know, Ms. von Karma…flirting with a detective is a serious crime…and you can be punished…" His hand traced her whip. _I'M SO GLAD THAT I WATCHED ALL THOSE ROMANCE MOVIES DURING THE TIME I WAS DISBARRED! But Ryuuichi Naruhodo? I've got to stop watching those japanese dramas...  
><em>

Franziska eyed him touching her whip and didn't make a move to stop him. "Well…that's only on duty…but how about…_off_ duty…Mr. Naruhodou…we can get a room, just you…" She yanked him closer and put a leg around his waist. "…me…whip cream, fruits and various…instruments for us to 'experiment' with. After all…" She licked his neck to his jawline. "I've been a very…very…_very_ bad girl…" she purred.

Phoenix was stunned, but his brain did the talking for him. "Then…I suggest you let me do my job, Ms. von Karma. You can leave, and I'll pick up any…foolish things that your assistant may have overlooked. You can get ready for our…special night. After all…" He placed his lips near her neck and breathed. "…a von Karma is perfect, yes? Make tonight…perfect."

Franziska smirked. "Very well…Ryu. I shall do that. Please make sure that your body is as tone as it is now for tonight. I have some…exploring to do on you…" She released him and winked at him as she walked away, her hips swaying back and forth to entice him.

As soon as she was out of sight, Phoenix sighed a breath of relief and fixed himself up. "THAT was tiring, but it got the job done! I'm actually surprised that she didn't notice my new attorney badge and not ask about any I.D. Oh well, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth right now. Aside from the fact that I have to show up tonight with her…I'm just glad that I got her to leave! Now, let's see what we can find here."

It was then that he felt an aura of anger, shame…and disgust coming from behind him.

So he turned…only to see Feris, her hair wild and flowing all over the place.

Phoenix knew he was screwed. _OH SHI-_ "Um…Feris, sweetie? Daddy didn't mean to do that! It was an act!"

Feris took out a taser. "…" Her voice was demonic.

Phoenix gulped. It was worse than Pearl's slaps.

"F…fukou da…"

His screams of pain could be heard back in the village.

* * *

><p>Apollo barely made it to the Police Department in one piece.<p>

"NEVER…AGAIN!" He panted. He was just chased by two love struck girls all the way to his job, while he was on a bike. God knows what they took to keep up with him at full speed.

Then again, Edgeworth ran alongside him being chased by Oldbag, and who could blame him. Apollo would run too, but he couldn't imagine being chased by an army of Oldbags that happen to equal up to 9,001 of them. He prayed that Edgeworth actually got away. Lord knows he needed it.

As for how he got away from Trucy and Pearl? Well, despite the fact that they're a magician and medium, respectively, they're still girls, and what distracts girls more than anything?

Clothes? Make-up? Boy Bands? Or all of the above.

Apollo thanked the gods that Klavier came when he did, though he did suspect that the girls would be here any minute, and the German rock star would be as well, no doubt giving them a ride.

"At times like these, I wish more women were like Ema…but then again…" He thought about how many of the world's women would be grumpy detectives using science for investigating, and throwing Snackoos at everyone and everything if they got annoyed. He shuddered at the thought. "…Maybe not…"

Sighing, he finally made it to the place he wanted to go: Ema Skye's office. After the Vera Misham case, the police department gave Ema a promotion to head detective, and she could choose her own personal assistant, and for some reason, she choose Apollo. It was anyone's guess as to why, but they just assumed that because they worked together on a few cases that they just naturally worked together.

But that was not the case.

Knocking on the door, Apollo announced his arrival. "Hey Ema! It's me, Apollo." He placed an ear on the door after a few seconds, knowing that she'd answer the door in a heartbeat. He knocked again, in case she didn't hear the first time. "Huh…must be out somewhere. I guess I'll go in and see if she needs to hand in anything." He said as he reached for his own key and proceeded to unlock the door.

Looking inside, he found that Ema was indeed out. "More than likely to go gather some more Snackoos" He concluded. "Oh well, time to see what needs to be taken out and what should be left alone." And so he began to gather what needed to be taken to the higher-ups.

"Let's see: report, report, report, memo, report, letter about a subscription to Scientists Weekly, report, diary entry about me, report, repo-wait…" He retracted back to what he put away. "A diary entry about me? Is this for real, or is the realization that I slept with my possibly pregnant sister getting to me?" He reached for the paper and wondered if he should even read it. "It looks tempting…but I shouldn't. This is Ema's stuff after all. She'd kill me if she found me reading her diary…but…" He looked back and forth, side to side, for any sign of Ema returning. "…this has gotten me curious. I mean, the only time a girl would write about a guy in her diary is if he means something to her, good or bad." With that, he began reading the page.

_Dear diary, scientifically speaking,_

_I HATE THAT FOP! Today, he tried to make a pass towards me, and it was awful! Granted he does it every day, but this time, he tried to grope me! On the butt, no less! I gave him a Snackoo army just to send him away. Ugh…now I have to go home and shower extra hard…_

_But on another note, I dreamt about Apollo again. This has to be the 7__th__ dream I had about him. This time, we were in the Bahamas, relaxing on the beach with our son and daughter. While the kids were playing, he leaned towards me and kissed me. I kissed back, then next thing I know, we're in the bed, clothes off, doing…THAT. To make it worse, I woke up with a…wet feeling. Obviously, it meant that I liked it, scientifically speaking, but I do wonder what it all means. Do I like Apollo or something? This has been going on ever since I met the guy, and every time we meet, it's always a new dream. It even surprised me that I chose him as my assistant when I got promoted, not that I didn't mind. He works with Mr. Wright and his daughter, Trucy, and I'm also sure that he sees that Vera girl as a girlfriend…_

_I think my heart is aching from saying that. Scientifically speaking, of course…_

_Anyway, I think I should try and make as minimal contact with him as possible. Oh crap, it looks like I'm out of Snackoos again. Gonna get some more and then write more in here. Later!_

…_scientifically speaking, of course._

Apollo's eyes widened as he read that entry. So, Ema has had dreams about him and her being together, and been having them since they met. Not only that, she absent mindedly made him her assistant and now decided to avoid him so that she couldn't have those dreams. So, in a nutshell…

Ema had feelings for him.

"This is…a crazy day. First my sister, then some random girl, and now Ema. Did something happen to make me attractive or something?" He questioned. "I think I'll wonder about that later, right now, I have to put this away and bring these reports to the higher-ups. They'd get grouchy if they don't have the reports in." Apollo remarked as he set down the entry to where it was and gathered the rest of the reports to hand in. "But this strikes me as odd. Usually, a diary page would be written in a notebook or a computer of some kind. Why is this page on a random piece of paper?" He questioned. "She knows that I come in everyday to gather her reports to take in, especially since I have my own key. It's as if..."

"I left it there for you to read, then the answer is yes, Apollo. I did."

He froze. _That voice…oh crap…she's back…_ He turned to confirm if it was her…

…and indeed it was Ema Skye, his boss, standing in the doorway with a fresh bag of Snackoos and a blush on her face, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Ema! You're back! Uh…uh….uhm…I was just here, gathering your reports and nothing else!" He tried to explain, but he knew that she knows that he read that page. _What a bold-face lie…_

She closed the door slowly and locked it, then walked up to the desk and picked up the page that Apollo was reading. "….Apollo….don't lie to me…"

_CRAP, SHE KNOWS! Well, duh, she knows. She walked in on you holding the page, dumbass. She's gonna kill me, I know it!_

She finally looked up at him, the blush on her face red as day, with her eyes on the edge of tearing up. "…you think I'm weird, don't you?"

Apollo was preparing to get yelled and Snackoo'd to high heaven, but this was not at all what he expected. "…huh?"

Ema set down her things and walked up to Apollo, her eyes staying on his. "You…think it's weird, don't you? Me, having dreams about you…me choosing you as my assistant…and about that ever since I met you, I had these dreams… it's…almost as if I have feelings for you…but…I didn't want to creep you out…" She suddenly hugged him. "But…IT'S TOO MUCH! I couldn't hold these feelings in, and every time I think about you, I…I just don't know what to do with myself!"

Apollo blinked as Ema poured her feelings out to him. "Ema…"

"I know…you probably have a girlfriend right now, maybe that Vera chick, and here I am, telling you that I like you…You…probably think it's weird, right?" Ema's tears started flowing.

Apollo sighed as he gave her a hug back then released her. He looked into her eyes and found that she was being sincere about her feelings. "Ema…first of all, I don't have a girlfriend. Secondly, it's not weird at all. Surprising, yes, but not weird." He wiped her eyes, drying her tears. "This is just…so sudden. Today had been nothing but sudden confessions for me. But at least yours is…the most normal."

Ema nodded, not liking the confessions to him, but glad that he likes her the most.

He continued. "But that doesn't mean that I feel the same way…honestly. Currently, I'm trying to get my life together, what with my mother suddenly coming back and finding out that Trucy is my sister. While I do appreciate you coming to me with your feelings clean..." _And good thing this is someone I actually know! _"…I can't return the same feelings. Maybe in time…but not now." _Way to go, dickhead. While you're running your mouth, why not go ahead and tell her that you prefer sleeping with your half-sister and risking knocking her up with a medium who'd kick your ass to kingdom come watching the act since she claims that I'm to marry her. THAT'LL show her how much I care… _Apollo cursed himself as he talked. He was one that was never good with words, sadly, and he feared that his explanation would crush Ema's heart into fragments.

Ema sniffed and looked up at Apollo. "You…dork. You were never good with words, were you?" She said with sniffles.

Apollo nodded, sadly. "Sorry…I tried to cheer you up, though. Did it work, despite me sucking?"

Ema hugged Apollo again. "No…I….need one more thing for you to do…for me…"

Apollo nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Ema leaned in and whispered into his ear her demands. Apollo's eyes widened and he backed up a bit.

"Ema….you…" he started. "You're….asking too much! I can't do that! Not to you!"

"But Apollo…I…I need this…" she begged. "Please…"

Apollo shook his head. "Ema…it's not right…I can't do that to you…I told you, I don't know wh-"

His words were cut off with a kiss on the lips from Ema, shocking the poor guy. As she released him, her lips lingered over his, and her eyes full of tears. "Apollo…please…" she whispered, her voice sounding desperate.

Apollo looked into her eyes for a minute, and sighed. "Ema…even if I don't want to…are you sure this will help? I want to be absolutely sure that we have everything we need for this to not bite us in the ass in the future." He warned.

She bit her lip and nodded, wishing that he'd just take the chance to have her.

With a final sigh, he nodded. "Alright then…let's do this." And began with a heated kiss…

…which led to lips being on places other than each other…

…and clothes being thrown about…

(With Klavier and the girls)

"Ok, Frauleins…while I do like taking you girls everywhere, this…"

"HE'S MINE, YOU MEDIUM REJECT!"

"HE'S MINE, YOU MAGICIAN WANNA-BE!"

"…is way too much for me to handle." Klavier replied as soon as they reached the department. Throughout the ride, he did not get a shred of silence due to Trucy and Pearl bickering for god knows how long about Apollo. He could've swore that the argument went like 'Apollo is this, Apollo is that, Apollo is the pinnacle of God reformed into a defense attorney, Apollo is hung like a horse, Apollo is etc, etc.' Honestly, the list wasn't even just a small note, let alone a paper. It could actually translate into 57 volumes, maybe more, about how Apollo was so god-like.

What they saw in him, Klavier would never know, and pretty much didn't want to know. All he knew was that 'Apollo better get them to calm down, and NOW!' Not that Klavier wasn't tired of girls hanging around him, screaming their heads off, but it was only if he was the topic.

But since Apollo isn't around (most likely avoiding them as much as he can, and the German rock star couldn't blame him, honestly), it was up to him to try and calm the two girls down.

If he could.

"HMPH! You're just jealous that I took Polly's virginity first, you slut! I bet that all you Feys want nothing more than to claim that you can summon dead people? What a load of BULL!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! The Feys are a proud clan, and speaking of bull, what about you Gramaryes, huh? Magicians are SO overrated! Making things appear out of your panties, and you have the nerve to call ME a slut? Such a hypocrite!"

"At least Polly got into my panties, whore!"

"Yeah, after many others claimed the sour prize inside, ho!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A HO, YOU BITCH!"

"I DID, YOU BITCH! WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"

Trucy and Pearl were already ready to grab each other's throats and choke the shit out of each other. The insults and smart remarks were getting to the point that everyone within their radius was beginning to look their way. Some started gathering around the trio, others whispering that a fight was about to begin.

Klavier could practically feel the rage and envy radiating between the two women before him, and he felt that if he didn't stop them right now, someone would die…

…and it seemed that everyone would go with them.

So, deciding to brave the elements of female rage, he bravely, and quickly, reached for both girls' hands as they made contact with each other's throats and made a mad dash straight into the building and right into his office.

By the time that he got there and sat them down, they were still ready to destroy each other.

"PROSECUTOR GAVIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Can't you see that I was about to teach this little girl a lesson in trying to take what's mine?" Trucy complained.

Pearl scoffed and glared at Trucy. "YOURS? You mean the poor man that you had to rape with what you can pass off as a decent vagina? First off, my darling Apollo would want someone who is pure, beautiful, and certainly NOT related to him. Second, YOU teach ME a lesson? I think too many screws must've made your mind screwed as well, because I'll kick your ass to the moon and back, 100 times over!"

"YOU WANNA GO NOW, BECAUSE SOMEONE'S ASKING FOR A GRAMARYE ASS-BEATDOWN!"

"TOUCH ME, AND I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, FEY STYLE!"

"**WOULD YOU FRAULEINS CALM DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP?"**

Both Trucy and Pearl froze at the venom in the yell, and turned to Klavier, who was seething with anger. Under his venomous glare, they cowered and huddled together in a corner, temporarily forgetting their previous fight about Apollo.

"ALL YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOWN EVER SINCE I'VE PICKED YOU UP IS TALK ABOUT HOW GREAT HERR FOREHEAD IS, AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! IT'S BEEN 'APOLLO THIS' AND 'APOLLO THAT', AND I'M STARTING TO GET SICK OF IT! I'M NOT NORMALLY ONE TO EXPLODE, BUT YOU TWO REALLY TAKE THE CAKE FOR THAT ONE!"

He stepped closer, towering over them as they cowered in fear. He calmed down a bit.

"Now…you two have two choices: either you make up, or I'm going to be the one who starts kicking ass in this office, and trust me…" His face got closer to theirs. "…you two won't want that…will you?"

The girls were too scared to answer at first, but Klavier asked again. "WILL YOU?"

They shook their heads like they would fall off. At this Klavier brightened again and smiled.

"Good! Now, I want you two to shake hands and make up…" His expression darkened again. "…and mean it. If I catch you two fighting again, consequences will be taken…" Then brightened, once again. "So, do we have a deal, Frauleins?"

They nodded, mostly in fear, and shook hands with each other, smiling big smiles.

"Now apologize…" Dark expression again.

"I'm sorry…Pearl, was it?" Trucy asked. Pearl nodded.

"I'm sorry too, Trucy…"

At this, Klavier's expression was all smiles again.

"Hooray! Frauleins are friends again, and we're at the department, so I guess everything worked out in the end! Now we need to find Herr Forehead and Fraulein Skye so that we can celebrate this newfound friendship between you two." He hugged them both and grinned. "They should be inside Fraulein Skye's office right now, so what do you say we go get them?"

At this, they heard a thumping noise.

"Um…did you guys hear that?" Trucy asked.

"You mean that thumping noise just now, yes." Pearl answered.

"_Damn, Ema…I'm close….I…gotta pull out…"_

"Is that….Herr Forehead's voice?" Klavier asked. "What does he mean by 'pull out"…oh…oh no…" His expression turned pale. He spotted the speaker hooked up in his office that linked directly to Ema's office, which was 7 floors up from his own.

The girls looked at him with confused looks, until they heard another voice.

"_NO! Apollo, keep it in….ahh….let me have it all…ahn…"_

"_But….I'm not weari-"_

"_I DON'T CARE! YOU BETTER KEEP IT IN, APOLLO JUSTICE! LET ME HAVE IT ALL!"_

"_Arrrgh….EMA!"_

"_APOLLO!"_

What Klavier was thinking at that moment was just transferred to Trucy and Pearl. The sounds of the two people, the words, the noises…

That could only mean one thing…

Not even thinking, all three made a dash towards Ema's office.

(In Ema's office)

"Damn it, Ema…why didn't you let me pull out?" Apollo asked, as he was searching for his clothes.

"Well, sorry! I was caught up in the moment. It felt so good…I wanted the whole package, you know?" Ema replied as she slipped on her underwear. "Scientifically speaking, of course."

Apollo sighed as he pulled on his boxers. "Well, you got that, and you even left your marks on me." He rubbed his neck, chest and arms, which all had red markings on them. His back was riddled with scrape marks that were red as well. "I just hope Mr. Wright and Trucy don't see these. They'll think that I have some sort of secret girlfriend on the side, and I'm not focusing on my duties as a defense attorney."

Ema looked at him and walked over to him. "Well…you know, Apollo…We DID just have sex right here…and I DO love you…maybe…you can make that come true?"

Apollo looked back at her. "Wait, make what come true? You being my secret girlfriend?"

Ema nodded.

Apollo sighed heavily before turning to her. "Look, Ema. I…I can't return your feelings. What we just did…um…this? Yeah, this was only to just make it so that you can move on. If anything, you should have me out your system right now. I-"

He was cut off by a powerful kiss from Ema, and sensed the passion within it. She released him, her lips lingering over his.

"Apollo…I can never get you out of my system now…you gave me what no man gave me before…and I don't care if you don't love me…just please…let me be with you…and I'll make you love me. Maybe not now…maybe not ever…but I can promise that I will try my best to do so…" She gave him another kiss.

"…scientifically, speaking, of course. " She winked at him. "So…what do you say?"

Apollo blinked and dropped his head. When Ema was focused on something, nothing could deter her from her goal, and today, her goal was his love. That to him, meant a few things.

She'd have competition with Trucy and Pearl for his heart, and knowing those girls' tempers and Ema's combined…he might as well write out his will right now, since someone could end up dead. Most likely him or one of the girls.

His life currently sucked right now.

"You know…Trucy and a girl named Pearl also love me as well." Apollo explained. "And from what I've seen, they have strength that can pretty much out-do science. Can you handle that?"

Ema gave a smirk and rested her forehead on Apollo's_. You know, that fop was right. His forehead IS pretty big…_ "Don't worry…I'll blow them out of the water. But as for right now…" She placed another kiss on him, wanting the passion they had not too long ago back. To her surprise, she found him kissing back, his hands now roaming around her body. They could get in trouble if the reports were handed in late, and someone found them like this.

_Screw those guys! I just got laid by Apollo Justice, and we're about to go for round 2, so they can kiss my ass. Scientifically and literally speaking, of course._ Ema thought as she felt her bra being undone, but before it could fall to the floor…

"**FRAULEIN! HERR FOREHEAD!"**

"**POLLY, NOOOO!"**

"**DARLING!"**

Apollo and Ema both jumped up and looked at the door, broken down and three people stood where it once stood.

The shocked faces of Klavier Gavin, Trucy Wright and Peal Fey could not even fathom what they're witnessing right now.

Apollo Justice and Ema Skye, both half naked, making out with Ema's bra nearly falling off and the smell of sex filled the room.

Apollo's feared full expression and Ema's embarrassed busted one both had one thought in mind.

_OH SHIT, WE'RE SCREWED!_

**Hikaru H.: Longest chapter to date, and one of the most fun to write, though it was hard trying to get everyone in here and involved. More than likely, like I said, not a lot of characters may be in here due to importance in the story.**

**(Kay Faraday suddenly appears behind Hikaru)**

**Kay: WHOA, HOLD UP! You mean that I may not get to see Gummy?**

**Hikaru H: Well...he MAY have a cameo, but that's about it. I'm not really fond of adding a lot of characters inside stories that won't pipe my interest in how they make the story how I want it to be, in my opinion.**

**Kay: Well…it IS a harem fic, so…I guess Gummy isn't the type to attract a lot of females, isn't he?**

**Hikaru H: No, he is not, Kay. But that reminds me, what are you doing here, anyway?**

**Kay: Well…seeing as how often you update your chapters and how long it takes for people to review…I've decided to become your partner! You know, to make your Author Notes exciting and stuff!**

**Hikaru H: Exciting? Like how, for example?**

**Kay: Well um…ummm….uh…..wait wait, gimma a sec…(thinking really hard)**

**Hikaru H: …..um…..you don't have to…it's fine, really…**

**Kay: DANG IT, WAIT! Hmmmmmmmmmm….I GOT IT!**

**Hikaru H: Yes?**

**Kay: You could do a short story about some of the characters! Just for laughs, you know?**

**Hikaru H: Hmm…(he ponders on his beard)…you…may have something there, Kay. Well done!**

**Kay: (grins like a monkey)**

**Hikaru: But…what can the first one be? And how often will these come? Not every chapter, I hope?**

**Kay: Aww, Hik! Don't sweat the small stuff! I got EVERYTHING under control. I have your first short story right here!**

**Hikaru H: You do?**

**Kay: Yep! Feast your eyes…on THIS!**

Short Story 1: Pearl's First Kiss

It was an ordinary day at the Wright Law and Co. Offices. Phoenix was busy looking through his papers, waiting for Maya and Pearl to make their visit to him home. They would be arriving in about 10 minutes by cab, and would phone him as soon as they got to the train station.

While looking at a paper inside a folder, his cell phone began to ring. Looking at the ID of the caller, he smiled and answered with a hearty hello.

"Hello, Maya? Pearls?"

"Hey Nick! We're at the train station right now" Maya answered. "Can you come pick us up? Pearly accidentally lost our money on the train, so we can't take a cab."

Phoenix heard an 'I'm sorry, Mystic Maya…" from the background, most likely Pearl being sad over losing the money.

"Well… I have a lot of work…but sure. Give me 5 minutes, ok?" Phoenix replied.

"Sure thing, Nick! See you in 5!" Maya answered, before hanging up. Phoenix nodded and got to work finishing his files.

(Later at the station)

"Hey Maya! Pearls!" Nick called from the cab, waving to them both.

"Hey Nick! Glad to see you!" Maya called back as she and Pearl ran to the cab and hugged Phoenix, but not before Maya giving Phoenix a kiss on the cheek, and vice versa. Pearl naturally squealed at the affection.

"I knew it! Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya ARE special someones! You kissed and hugged each other! That's so romantic…" she sighed happily.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips on her cheek, and turned to see Phoenix's lips on her cheek. Her eyes widened and she stepped back a bit.

"Kisses on the cheek are not just for special someones, Pearls. They can be for friends and family as well." Phoenix smiled. "But just to clarify, me and Maya are NOT special someones, ok?"

SLAP!

Maya and the driver gasped at Phoenix getting slapped by Pearl, who covered his cheek in pain.

"MR. NICK! NOT ONLY DID YOU KISS SOMEONE OTHER THAN MYSTIC MAYA BUT YOU….you….."

Pearl started tearing up and ran inside the cab, crying her eyes out.

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS! I HATE YOU, MR. NICK! WAAAAHHHHHH!"

Phoenix…was dumbfounded. He looked to Maya for an answer, who just shrugged and slowly got inside the cab and closed the door. Phoenix reluctantly got inside the passenger seat and closed his door. The driver looked at Phoenix covering his red cheek, then at Maya hugging a crying Pearl, and just sighed.

"You know…the drama will cost you an extra 1.50 for each minute that girl keeps crying." He said.

Phoenix just sighed as they drove to the office.

**Kay: END! How was that, Hik?**

**Hikaru H: That was….interesting….to say the least. At least it's something…**

**Kay: Maybe next time, I can do something with me in it! Or Mr. Edgeworth! Or maybe even Gummy!**

**Hikaru H: Whoa, whoa, slow down, Kay. One at a time, alright?**

**Kay: Fine…but you will consider it, right?**

**Hikaru H: Well, it's something to past the time, so yeah, I guess.**

**Kay: Yay! Now to go conjure up more ideas for more short stories! TO THE KAY CAVE! (she runs somewhere…secret)**

**Hikaru H: (watches her go)…what a magic skirt…(blinks) oh yeah, read and review, guys. I'll…go follow Kay and make sure that her ideas are…sensible…(follows Kay)  
><strong>


	4. 3 KISS MEH, I'M SEXAH

Turnabout Harem

**Hikaru H: Well, welcome back, guys, and thanks for reading Turnabout Harem. I'm your author, the General of Awesomeness, Hikaru Hyouishi, or Hik is fine as well.**

**(Kay Faraday appears out of nowhere)**

**Kay: And his Captain of Coolness and partner, The Great Thief Kay 'Yatagarasu' Faraday! Just Kay is fine, 'kay?**

**Hikaru H: Before I start, I would like to thank TheNextAlice for letting me have an OC in Phoenix's harem, who goes by the name…Alice. No I never even heard of the Harem Master, and yes, Feris is a combination of Feenie and Iris. Seems the most plausible. Hmm…right…**

**Kay: Something wrong, Hik?**

**Hikaru H: No, not really. Just that…while I don't mind the name…there's not a lot to work with on this OC. Just that she's blonde and a jailbait. You think Phoenix will go for someone at least half his age?**

**Kay: Not if he's a pedophile. But then again, you almost made Feris fall for him, and she's his kid.**

**Hikaru H: True, but then again, I can change how she can feel about him since I made her up. Alice, I can't do anything about…but not my place to say what I can and can't do with other's OCs. Just hope the fans want it as much as she does…**

**Kay: Well, if anything, we can see if more people will let you use their OCs in the harem. This is only chapter 4, is it not?**

**Hikaru H: It is. But once again, thanks for permission. I do, however, need to know what she'll look like next time. Until then, I'll just give her whatever design I can think of.**

**Kay: Ooooohhhhh! I wonder what she'll look like? Pretty? Ugly? Tall? Short? Long hair? Short hair? Big…ugghhhh…**

**Hikaru H: (makes a face at Kay) …..did you….did you just reference her bust size compared to yours?**

**Kay: (nods shamefully)**

**Hikaru H: Sigh…don't worry, it'll be average…but if you want my opinion, yours is fairly decent for someone your…well, whatever you are, I guess…**

**Kay: (blinks then looks away, blushing)…perv.**

**Hikaru H: Not really. Just being honest, and while we're at it, that skirt is…somewhat revealing. I can see your panties, you know.**

**Kay: (Blushes greatly and slaps me)**

**Hikaru H: OW!**

**Kay: YOU PERVERT! (runs off to a room)**

**Hikaru H:…(blinks) that hurts…but enjoy the chapter…I gotta go put some ice on my face…(gets up and goes) I think she used something metal, too….damn it, ow….**

Chapter 4: (*3*) KISS MEH, I'M SEXAH!

Apollo Justice could pretty much see his life flash before his eyes.

From the time he was born to now, it seemed that all his life was filled with things that would make his life anything but great.

This…probably topped them all.

Sure, punching Phoenix Wright was harsh, and so was finding out that his mother abandoned him for most of his life, but with good reason, he hoped.

Maybe finding out that not only was Trucy Wright his half-sister, but she made him SLEEP with her and knocking her up is probably something that screwed his life over, completely.

Yes it was, but you know what's worse?

How about: not only having found out that your boss, a good 2-3 years older, loves you, and you two end up having hot, steamy sex right inside her office, with papers needed to be handed in, and not only are you two agreeing to be together, and about to go for another round after you just released yourself inside her with NO protection whatsoever, but your presumably pregnant sister, her rival who happens to not only thinks that you're her special someone, but will stop at nothing to have you just as much as your sister would, that is IF your sister likes waking you up with her offer of her virginity, and a German prosecutor who is not only your rival, but tries to get with your boss for god knows how long, magically finds you and your boss, half naked, making out, her bra about to drop, and you? You're pretty stiff as a god damn rock.

Yeah….THAT takes the cake.

But guess what else puts the icing on it?

"**DETECTIVE EMA SKY AND DEFENCE ATTORNEY APOLLO JUSTICE! JUST WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES OF HELL MADE YOU TWO THINK THAT IT WAS OK FOR YOU TO IGNORE PROTOCAL AND PROCEED TO FORNICATE INSIDE YOUR OFFICE AND HAVE PROSECUTOR KLAVIER GAVIN CATCH YOU TWO ABOUT TO DO IT AGAIN, HUH?"**

Having an angry Chief of Prosecutors, Lana Skye, older sister to Ema, and known for her stern attitude, go ballistic on you for said act.

"But…sis-" Ema tried to begin, but Lana cut her off, obviously not letting her have it.

"**DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK, EMA SKYE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" **Lana exploded. Ema quickly glued her mouth shut, not wanting to get a rise out of her sister. Lana turned her death glare to Apollo, the poor boy sweating bullets and on the verge of tears.

"**AND YOU!" **She grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up to her face, her snarling facial expression so fierce, it nearly made him wet his pants and soil himself. **"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF, APOLLO JUSTICE! WHAT IN THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WAS PLOWING MY SISTER, HUH? IS THAT HOW YOU GET ALL YOUR CLIENTS NON-GUILTY VERIDTS? BY REPEATEDLY HAVIING SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH MY SISTER TO GIVE YOU ALL THE EVIDENCE AND THEN SOME?"**

Ema was about to speak up, but Lana's stern glare quickly shut her up for good.

"**AND HOW LONG HAS 'THIS' BEEN GOING ON, HUH? DID YOU TWO MAGICALLY THINK THAT 'OH, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX IN OUR OFFICE AND MAKE LANA'S DAY BY HAVING GAVIN FIND US, AND HAVE TRUCY WRIGHT AND PEARL FEY AS WITNESSES TO BOOT!'? WELL GUESS WHAT? NOT ONLY ARE YOU TWO IN TROUBLE FOR NOT RETURNING THE REPORTS IN ON TIME, BUT NOW I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR CLEANING UP YOUR LITTLE 'MESS' BECAUSE YOU HAPPEN TO BE MY SISTER!"**

Both Ema and Apollo gulped, knowing that they, for a lack of a better, royally screwed up. Lana dropped Apollo on the ground and he scurried to the corner.

"**You two have exactly 30 seconds to gather your items and vacate the office, because you two are on an indefinite suspension! You are very lucky that the Chief of Police gave you a break due to your skills, or else you'd be fired for this shit! Now…GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE! BOTH OF YOU!" **Lana yelled as she slammed her desk, nearly breaking it in two.

Ema and Apollo jumped up and ran back to their office to gather all their items. Lana sat back down in her chair and sighed. "You know…even if it isn't the right time to say it, and I don't like picking up after you…" Her glare now changed into a soft smile.

"I'm glad that you're with the one you love, Ema. It makes me proud to see you get what you want…even if it was in a public place…" Lana reached behind her desk and pulled out a bottle of wine, opened it, and drunk it straight from the container.

"This is gonna suck…big time…"

(meanwhile, in the now empty office of Ema Skye)

"You know, Apollo…now that we have a LOT more free time…we can…you know…" Ema smirked and winked at him.

"Ema…need I remind you that Trucy AND Pearl are waiting for me to come out?" Apollo countered. "If they see you trying to have your way with me, again…who knows what'll happen? And let's not forget Klavier as well…"

"But _Polly_…." She moaned in his ear, which sent shivers down his spine. "You know you want to…I…can feel it…"

_God dammit, she's turning out just like Trucy and Pearl!_ Apollo groaned in his mind. "Ema…need I remind you that the way you're acting is EXACTLY why we're holding our office items right now? Be lucky that we still have our jobs!"

Ema sighed and pouted. "Hmph…you're mean, Polly…"

"Not mean, just bringing you back to reality" He commented. "But about the whole 'being your boyfriend in secret' thing, I think we need to lay some ground rules for that."

Ema beamed at him as she opened the door. "Like what, Polly-kins?"

_Polly-kins? Ok, I'ma draw the line right there. It's so….CREEPY that she'd call me that name…_

But before he could say anything else…

"POLLY!" "DARLING!"

Both Trucy and Pearl ran up to him and tackled him to the floor, giving him hugs and kisses (and glares at Ema), then went straight back to bickering with each other.

"POLLY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I HEARD THAT MS. SKYE GOT YOU SUSPENDED! I bet it was that fatass science geek, was it? She made poor you have sex with her and nearly cost you your job!" Trucy gave a death glare at Ema, who returned it with the same intent.

"Ok, little Ms. Magic Bitch. FIRST OFF, MY Polly-kins wanted to have sex with me, since I AM more mature than you flat-chested little jailbaits here." Ema countered. "And second-"

"AND SECOND!" Pearl interrupted. "You have some nerve talking about forced sex with my Darling Apollo, TRUCY. I seem to recall some fail-ass magician getting him drunk and having her way with him, NOT OF HIS OWN WILL! Now both of you forced my Darling Apollo to satisfy your 'whorish' needs! But me…" She pushed Trucy off and hugged Apollo. "…I will give myself to him when he wants it. I'm not some cheap slut willing to give it up for tricks and snacks, like you two."

Apollo struggled to get up with Pearl laying on him and tried to reach for his items, which were scattered across the floor when he got tackled. "Um…Pearl?"

She immediately turned to him. "Yes, darling?"

"Um…can I…get up and get my things, please? I dropped them when you tackled me…" He spoke, trying to pry off the girl from crushing his lungs.

"You heard the man, medium reject. Get off!" Trucy yelled, pulling Pearl off of Apollo. He got up and gathered his items.

"Thanks, you two. Now, I gotta find out when I'm gonna put all of this stuff for the time being. I also need to find another apartment to stay at as well. The rent's due this week, and if I can't pay it, I'm getting evicted. So…where can I stay?"

Trucy, Pearl and Ema all thought about where Polly would keep his stuff. Ema came up with a solution.

"You can stay with me, Polly-kins! I mean, it IS my fault you got suspended, and I DO have extra room…that is sound-proof…"

"DENIED!" Both Trucy and Pearl answered. Apollo nodded in agreement. "Yeah…I mean…your sister is there, and…"

Ema pouted. "Phooey…"

So, more thinking commenced. Next, Trucy got an idea.

"I GOT IT! Just stay with us, Polly! I'm sure Daddy won't mind, and besides…" She inched closer to him. "He DID say for you to take care of me while he was away…so…"she traced her finger on his chest. "I'll need some…company…if you don't mind…"

Pearl took note of the action and grabbed Trucy's hand. "Don't touch him!"

Apollo sighed and looked at Trucy. "Erm…thanks, Truce, but I'm not exactly…comfortable…staying with you right now…plus, I'm sure Mr. Eldoon could look after you. Hell, you could look after yourself! You're 21, you're an adult. I don't even know why Mr. Wright asked me to look after you."

Trucy pouted as well. "Damn your logic, Polly. You're lucky it's what makes you so sexy…"

Apollo ignored the comment and looked at Pearl. "Well…I guess that just leaves Pearl, then…but does she even have an apartment here?"

Trucy and Ema both prayed that Pearl was homeless, or that Apollo would reconsider their decisions and move in with them.

Pearl cupped her face and looked away blushing. "Um….well….actually, darling….I….sort of moved my things to…your place and…I paid your rent already…"

Apollo's eyes widened, as did Trucy's and Ema's. "YOU WHAT?" They all screamed.

Pearl blushed even more. "Um….well….I kinda searched on when you lived, darling…and I moved my things in there for me to stay at…and I went ahead and paid the rent…for the next 12 months…."

Apollo gaped. "You…you….YOU WENT AHEAD AND PAID THE LANDLORD $14,400? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT MONEY?"

Pearl looked at Apollo and gave a small smile. "From my savings since I was around 8 years old. I was due to being the next Master of the Fey Clan after Mystic Maya stepped down, so the elders started to save up my savings for leadership to fund the clan, and when I turned 18, I can start taking it out, Master or not. But since Mystic Maya is still the master, and she has more than enough funds to function the whole clan, I can now do what I wish with the money. To be honest…it's quite a lot…" she closed her eyes, embarrassed.

Ema eyed her. "And exactly how much did you saved up until you turned 18?" she asked.

Pearl put a finger to her chin and thought about it. "Well….according to the elders…it was about…4.3 billion by the time I reached 18…"

Everyone once again gawked at the amount. "4.3 BILLION DOLLARS?"

"YOU COULD BE A MILLIONARE WITH THAT KIND OF MONEY!" Trucy exclaimed." MAYBE EVEN A BILLIONARE, AT BEST!"

"And yet…you don't have a fancy house of your own…not even an apartment, let alone a house…" Ema added.

Pearl sighed. "Well…I gave about 10 million of it to Mr. Nick since he loves to take Mystic Maya out to dinner anytime she wishes…" she sighed happily and cupped her cheeks, thinking about Phoenix and Maya happily eating dinner together, making kissy faces together. "and the rest is for me and my darling Apollo to live together." She finished.

Trucy and Apollo had to think about it. Phoenix was actually rich…10 million dollars rich…and he didn't even give Trucy nor Apollo one cent of it. AT. ALL.

_Someone owes me a hell of a lot of money…_ They both thought.

Pearl smiled. "So…I guess the question is…can I stay with you, darling?" she batted her eyelashes at Apollo, who blushed at the gesture. Trucy and Ema were nearly about to destroy her.

"Um….well…seeing as how you already have your stuff in my apartment-" Pearl cleared her throat. "Oh, I mean…_our_ apartment…" Trucy and Ema growled. "and seeing as how you already paid my rent for the next 12 months…I guess…until I get my job back…you can stay…"Apollo sighed, knowing what would come of this.

Pearl squealed loudly and hugged Apollo tightly. "OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH, DARLING! You won't regret this, ever!" Then, she decided to seal the deal with a soft kiss on the lips, leaving her lips hanging over his, and no doubt getting Trucy and Ema riled up.

"So…now that we have your living arrangements settled…what do you want for dinner…_darling_?" Pearl asked as she hugged his arm and led him back to the apartment. As they left, Trucy and Ema were left standing there, anger evident on their faces.

It was about that time that Klavier decided to come behind them and hug them both.

"Poor Herr Forehead…leaving two beautiful Frauleins to stand here, alone…angry…hurt…such a shame and loss he has…oh well…" he wiped a fake tear, then beamed. " SO! You two want to come with me and ge-"

His face was met with two back hands by both ladies, promptly knocking him out cold. Only one thought ran though their minds as they saw Pearl walking away with their prized man.

_THAT FEY BITCH BETTER KEEP HER EYE OPEN! SHE'S GONNA PAY FOR STEALING MY MAN AWAY FROM ME, AND I INTEND TO MAKE IT THE LIVING HELL OF HER LIFE!_

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight: Your dad is the world famous defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, and not only was he fired for presenting forged evidence, but now he's back, and he's staying at THIS HOTEL?" A blonde girl of 17 asked. Her friend, Feris, sighed and nodded with frustration.<p>

"Yes, Alice…for the, like, thousandth time…YES, he's here, on a CASE! I just found out that he was fired, myself, and now that I know he's back, I'm not letting him go!" Feris announced.

"Well…is he as hot as you say he is?" Alice asked with a flirt.

Feris gave a peeved look. "Alice, I'd advise you not to try and court my father, please. He's at least twice your age, he's going after my mother, who's getting out of jail, and furthermore, how would I feel if my best friend suddenly started dating my dad?"

"That…you have a hot dad, and a hotter friend who's dating said dad?"

Feris sighed. "No wonder you don't have many good relationships…you always go after the hottest guy you see, and not even care about the consequences of your actions, do you?"

Alice gave a peeved look back. "Well, look who's talking, Ms. Virgin! I don't even see you go after any guy, and when a guy comes to you, you always flip out and judo kick him to the nurse's office, both figuratively AND literally!"

"HEY! He started it by trying to grab my butt! And the others all just wanted sex from me. I'm not some cheap whore, you know. I actually HAVE morals."

The Alice grinned. "Oh….so you're telling me that at last week's party, you weren't drunk and you didn't go around the room asking for some 'hand and blow jobs'?"

Feris blushed and looked away. "I….ugh….that was….."

At that moment, the door flew open with a slam, causing both girls to see who opened it at such a force. What they saw scarred them for life, both positively and negatively: one Phoenix Wright, fresh out the shower, water dripping from his hair onto his body, chest, abs and arms, and what was he wearing?

Better question is: what he WASN'T wearing.

Feris's face turned hollow from seeing her father bare right in front of her. Alice's lit up like a Christmas tree and her only thought was_: OH GOD, DID FERIS'S MOM HAD A GAPING HOLE OR WHAT? THAT THING IS HUGE!_

But the one thing that made them both not faint was the look in Phoenix's eyes. There were the eyes…of a devil, ready to destroy whoever looked at him in even the slightest. His facial expression said one thing: he was not happy. One. Bit. His evil gaze turned to Feris and he pointed a chilling finger at her, like he always did when he called 'OBJECTION!'. The words that came out his mouth were laced with every kind of evil.

"Feris…tell me I DID NOT just hear you getting drunk and asking for…handjobs and blowjobs…"

Feris was too scared to even answer, but not answering would bring her closer to death's door. As soon as she was about to answer, Alice decided to intervene and spill the beans.

"Why, Mr. Wright! I did not see you there! You're looking sexy today, I may add." To emphasize her point, she got up and ran her finger over his abs. "But yes…your poor daughter here, sweet innocent Feris, was at a party last week, getting drunk and about to do…nasty things with the many unclean boys there. Luckily I, her best and caring friend, Alice, protected her from all those evil boys from stealing her innocence, but…" she shed a few fake tears. "Those boys were starting to get ruthless…so I had her escape and sacrificed my body to them…all to protect her. Please…forgive her actions…"

_Alice, you little bitch…wait until I blog about this on Facebook…_Feris thought.

"But one of the boys slipped something into her drink. Seeing it, I, the good friend Alice, went and tried to stop it from happening, but the boys stopped me from stopping her…how shameful I must be to not help her…"

_Shameful? Who's the one rubbing her inflated tits over a 39-year-old father, IN FRONT OF HIS DAUGHTER? You're nothing shameful, Alice._

"Please…Mr. Wright…I…"Alice cupped his face and brought it to hers. "I'm…sorry…" She closed her eyes and pucked her lips, waiting for the kiss.

Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain when Phoenix grabbed her, dropped her outside the room, and locked the door. Alice pouted and folded her arms. "You know you want me! Don't deny it!"

Phoenix sighed and turned to face his daughter, intent on punishing her for a good while. "Now…Feris…I may have not been here for most of your life, and for that, I do apologize. (Though how can I be there for someone I just knew existed not too long ago?) BUT! As a father…when my daughter is around a boy, I simply cannot stand by and watch as her innocence is tainted with…testosterone!" He proclaimed loudly. "Now…I have no choice but to punish you for your behavior, no matter how much I don't want to…"

Feris stood up. "But father! That was a long time ago, and I've never done it again afterwards! Besides, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN MY LIFE FOR 15 YEARS. SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CAN CONTROL MY ACTIONS!"

Phoenix's face remained still, but his eyes suggested that what she said really hit home. "…..Even so…you should've never done it at all…." His tone of voice lost its impact, but the hurt was very evident.

Feris immediately regretted what she said and looked away. "Father…I…."

Phoenix put up a hand to stop her. "Feris…I may have started being your father…and I know that I haven't been there for you…but can you really blame me? If I had known that your mother was pregnant at the time, or more accurately, if I had known that she even existed, I would've done all that I can to support you both." He smiled, but anyone could see that it was hollow. "I…need to get dressed…excuse me…" he then opened the door and left, leaving Feris alone.

Alice snuck back in and looked around. "Hey, Fer. Your hot dad still angry or what?" she asked.

Feris sighed and turned away. "…I…don't know. Alice…can I be alone? Please?"

Alice frowned, but nodded. "Um…sure…you…seemed pretty bummed out. Must've gave you some harsh punishment, huh?" Feris didn't answer. Alice just shrugged and left. "Ok…well, if you'll excuse me, I got a hot DILF to find!" And with that, she left.

Feris merely sat there, and shed a few tears. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing something. Her tears started to stain the paper while she wrote, but she kept writing. "Father…I'm sorry…please…forgive me…" she then set the paper down and began to concentrate.

"Maybe…she can help me…please help me…Mystic Mia…"

(Meanwhile, with a now dressed Phoenix –gets booed and hissed at by angry fangirls-)

Phoenix, now dressed in a plain white tee with black gym sweatpants, was walking down the hall, drying his hair with a towel. To his amazement, the relaxer didn't get washed out. In fact, the water relaxed his hair more, if possible. He sighed, thinking about Feris's words and how they affected him. Sure, he had no right to meddle in her affairs, especially as to how he just became part of her life not too long ago, but to him, he had a responsibility now. Letting his instincts get to him was not the right thing to do, but as a father (again, and biologically this time), it was a pretty normal reaction. He wondered if every dad had to go through seeing their daughter grow up into a young woman, ready to take on the world, find a mate, get married and have a family of their own.

With Trucy, he was almost sure that she was gonna stay single until he let her go.

"Maybe I should apologize…" he muttered, and was about to head in the direction to Feris's room, but he ran into someone along the way, knocking them down in the process.

"Ouch! That hurt, man!" the person yelled. It was a girl, from how the voice sounded. Phoenix bent down and held out his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going. Are you alright, miss?" He asked. The girl looked up at him and he immediately recognized who it was.

"Hey…aren't you that girl who was with Franziska? I don't believe I got your name before." He replied.

"Kay…Kay Faraday. Just Kay, k'?" Kay said, then was pulled up by Phoenix_. Jeez, this guy is strong as hell! I felt his strength when he pulled me up! Wait…this is the same guy who held me when I jumped on him! Now I'm sure that he works out on weekends…or everyday…and he smells like he just got out the shower…for some reason, I find it erotic and sexy…_ "So, now you know my name, stranger. What's yours?" she asked.

Phoenix smiled. "Phoenix Wright, returning ace attorney. I'm currently investigating a murder case that occurred here yesterday. I can guess that you and Franziska are doing the same?"

Kay nodded. "Yep! Mr. Edgeworth and Gummy would be here, but they had another case to attend to, so they sent me instead! Also, I've heard about you from them as well, though they never gave any details about you except that you have a knack for bluffing your way to victory and such." _They forgot to mention what a hunk you were, as well, though I can see why. Those guys were waaaaaay too jealous of you. I don't see a ring on your hand, so I'm guessing that you're single. Perfect!_

Phoenix just chuckled. "Well…bluff is a blunt way to put it. I'd prefer…coming up with possibilities of how it happened. Nothing wrong with coming up with different outcomes, right_?" Besides, with every case I had, it's been nothing but different outcomes. Nothing ever goes straight forward. It's always complex plans and outrageous clients. Maya's no exception…._

Kay nodded. "Yeah…I guess you're right. Thinking outside the box isn't something I normally do, but it doesn't hurt to count in that possibility. Mr. Edgeworth has had a couple of those, himself." She smiled. "So, I'm guessing you're staying for tonight to make sure that you don't miss any clues?" _Oh god, please say yes!_

Phoenix smiled. "Yep! I can say the same for you and Franziska?"

"Yeah…but she's only interested in getting a perfect record…" Kay grimaced. "But as for me…I'm only interested in stealing the truth! That's how the Great Thief Yatagarasu operates!" She beamed.

Phoenix chuckled. "I've heard of the Yatagarasu. The famous thief who only steals valuable evidence, then presents it to the police. I didn't know that the truth was part of the stolen items as well. So, you say that you're the Great Yatagarasu? Man, Edgeworth must have his hands full with you, huh?" _Then again, it must be better having a thief who 'steals' the truth than a medium who bankrupts me with greasy sandwiches…and I have no idea where they all go, either! May God have mercy on the poor soul who knocks her up…_

Kay just giggled. "I'm sure Gummy also keeps Mr. Edgeworth busy as well!"

_Gummy? I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's Gumshoe. Speaking of which, where is he, anyway?_

(With Gumshoe)

"SORRY, MR. EDGEWORTH! I GOTTA TAKE CARE OF MY WIFE, PAL! HER CRAVINGS ARE REALLY EATTING OUT MY WALLET!"

"**DICK GUMSHOE, YOU BETTER HAVE MY TACOS WITH RELISH AND FROSTED FLAKES IN HERE WITHIN 10 SECONDS OR THIS BOOT IS GOING INTO YOUR HEAD!" **Maggey Bryde, or Maggey Gumshoe yelled from the kitchen. 5 months pregnant, the couple couldn't be happier…

…if it didn't destroy what little salary Gumshoe actually had at the moment.

Not to mention that Miles Edgeworth was fighting back a laugh at the Chief of Detective's expense.

"Detective, I suggest you…*snicker* go and attend to your wife…" Edgeworth said, trying not to laugh. But suddenly, he screamed out in a girlish voice, and then….silence.

"Um…sir, you ok? Sir?...Mr. Edgeworth, pal?"

"EDGEY-POO, GIVE ME SOME SUGAR!"

The phone went dead.

Gumshoe, no matter what he experienced, could never handle Wendy Oldbag.

"**DICK! 10 SECONDS IS UP!"**

Nor can he handle a pregnant Maggey, and that boot that went into his head proved it.

(Back to Nick and Kay)

Phoenix just sighed. _Never mind…I don't think I want to know…_

Kay poked him. "Um…Mr. Wright, you ok_?" Say no, and I promise you that these hands won't leave that chest…or those arms…or anywhere on your body…preferably the lower area…and I mean between the legs and below the belt._

Before Phoenix could answer, Kay's cellphone began to ring. Cursing whoever interrupted her possible chance of getting laid, she looked at the caller ID…and her face paled. Phoenix also took a look…and his face paled as well.

"Well…um…I…think you'd better go…if you know what's good for you…" Phoenix stated. Kay just nodded and left…but not before getting a handful of his goods like the little thief she is.

_OH GOD, HE'S PACKING! Let's see…I estimate…10-13 inches. Flacid. IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THAT WHIP AND TEMPER, FRANNY, I'D KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!_

_Why do I feel like I've been violated, and that someone just measured me and cursed whoever interrupted them?_ Phoenix thought to himself_. My crotch…I think Kay grabbed it…it feels like she did…_

"Why, hello there, sexy. I was wondering if…you could help me with something…" A voice said from behind Phoenix. The voice sounded familiar…but it couldn't be. Turning around, he confirmed that the voice…

…was indeed belonging to Mia Fey, Maya's older sister and his former mentor. When he first started as a lawyer, she was with him all the way, but his second case, the murder victim was her. That was how he met Maya, and how he got involved with the Fey family. The Fey family was famous for channeling dead spirits, and Maya and Pearl would usually channel Mia when Phoenix needed help. Since then, it's like she was never really gone. More like…a long term vacation, of sorts.

"M-Mia! What are you doing here?" Phoenix asked. He didn't think that there were any mediums here in Hazakura Temple.

"Well…a little one wanted me to help her apologize to her father…but seeing who he is…I can say that the issue would solve itself…probably…but now…here I am, looking for the guy, when I ran into…this!" She gestured to Phoenix's body. "Those abs…that chest…that hair…I swear to god, you look like something the Greek gods got together with their best body parts, and sent you down to Earth to please the many common women." She started to rub her gigantic breasts on his chest. "Well…if you're interested…how about you start with me? I've been out of action for….quite some time…and I need a man's gentle touch…so…what do you say, sexy?"

Phoenix couldn't believe it! Franziska was pretty much the one woman that was beyond impossible to associate with, let alone get her in bed. Mia was just borderline impossible, due to her history with Godot, or Diego Armando.

_Speaking of that guy, wonder if he's still drinking coffee…_

(With Godot)

Godot was drinking his 15th blend of coffee while taking a piss when he looked down and saw that his urine was as black at the coffee he drank.

He looked at his cup, then the urine.

Back at the cup.

Then the urine.

Then the cup.

Then the urine.

He…just shrugged and drank away while pissing. "It's…one of my rules"

(Back with Nick and Mia)

_I bet his piss is the color of coffee as well…_

Phoenix lol'd in his mind at the aspect, but had another problem to face_. Damnit! Mia's boobs are on my chest, and she's attracted to me! But how did she get here? There's no mediums here, unless I didn't see them. And she said that she's helping a father and daughter make up. I wonder who…wait…_ Phoenix then took a good look at Mia. Her hair…her clothes…both of those concluded one thing.

_FERIS HAS CHANNELING POWERS? But how? Her mother said so herself that she didn't have any powers, and I'm a male, not to mention I'm not even part of the Fey family…biologically. Legally, maybe. I'll ponder about this later. Right now, I have to stop Mia from making me take my daughter's virginity…kind of odd, when you think about it, and her boobs on my chest isn't helping me much…let's just hope that her hands stay where they ar-OW, MY ASS!_

"You know, sexy…I can feel how excited you're getting….and that cute little ass of yours…can't hide it from Mia Fey…" She purred and hooked her leg around him. "Now…you have two choices: In a room, or here in the hall?"

_How about NOWHERE?_ "Um…Mia…it's me….Phoenix Wright? Your apprentice?" Phoenix admitted, hoping that she'd stop just before something regrettable happens.

Mia blinked, and looked at him. Then stared at him for a good ten seconds. "It's me. I just changed my hair and…my voice and body did as well. But it's all me! Don't you recognize me?" I hope you do! I don't want to be charged for incest/pedophilia sexual assault of my daughter!

Mia continued to stare…then shrugged. "I know…and I still want you inside me. But you put up a good resistance, so I'll let it go….for now." She unhooked her leg and fixed herself up. Phoenix sighed, then gulped. "So, you're telling me that you still want me, even if you'd sacrifice an innocent girl just for that? Just how much did I change for THAT to happen? And what about Godot?"

Mia just sighed. "Ok…let me start at the beginning, Phoenix, because I can feel that Feris wants her body back. First off, you and her just need time to adjust with each other. That's all. Oh, and apologize to each other, too. Second, I still love Godot, but the coffee addiction has GOT to go. I love coffee as much as the next person, but I'm pretty sure he bathes in the stuff. Not my cup of joe, no pun intended. And lastly, I've watched you grown, Phoenix, and the more I did, the more I felt this…jealousy…of you with all these females. Being a lawyer, it was simple to figure out that I started to love you, but I was in denial. Oh well, what can I do? Anyway, I'm sure that I'll be summoned again at your trial, so I'll get one thing in before I go." With that, she gave Phoenix a passionate kiss. "See you later, sexy. Bring your skin tight pants so that I can see that ass in full detail."

With that, her body started to return back into Feris's body. Feris opened her eyes and looked up at her father who just smiled back. Instead, she frowned.

"Father…I…."

"Feris, let me begin…" Phoenix took a deep breath. "I…I have no right to punish you for what you did since I haven't been with you for most of your life, and I just started to be your father not even 10 hours ago…but I can say that no matter how long I've been out of action, young lady, a father will always panic over anything his daughter does that seems inappropriate." He gave a small smile. "But I know you're sorry for that comment before so…I forgive you, and I apologize as well. I'm just trying to look out for my child…any parent would." He finished

Feris looked down and nodded. "I…forgive you too….father." She hugged him. "Um…am I still in trouble?"

Phoenix sighed, then smiled and hugged her back. "I'll let your mother decide that, ok? She's been with you most of your life, and I'm gonna guess that she gave you pointers on the boys?"

Feris shook her head and smiled back. "No…she's not very good with dealing with men…you're the only man for her, father." She then had a thought. "I just remembered something…are you still going to me that von Karma lady tonight?"

Phoenix sighed. "Either that, or die by whip lashes. I prefer to live, thank you."

Feris gave him a stern look and sighed. "I hope that you don't sleep with her, father…I would be very upset, and mother would be heart-broken if she knew that my father loved her, but slept with another woman."

Phoenix nodded. "I have a feeling that it may come to that, whether I want it to or not. And I don't. But knowing Franziska, she's gonna make it happen, and would get rid of anyone who tries to stop her. Trust me, Feris, not even a bullet could keep her down for long." And with that, he left to go see Franziska.

Feris sighed as she watched him go. "I have to try and stop them before anything happens…"She then left to go form a plan.

(Later that night)

"You know…now that I think about it…" Phoenix said to himself as he approached Franziska's door. "It was kind of weird that Mia didn't ask about Feris being my daughter…but then again, talking to a spirit of your boss that your own daughter channeled with both parents having little to no channeling powers aside from a background of a family of mediums isn't already weird enough. Just another day on the job, I guess. Especially with the Fey family involved…" He concluded as he raised his hand to knock on the door. But before he could do anything, the door opened just a bit.

"Is that you Ryu? If so…please…come in and enjoy your…dessert…" A voice purred from inside.

He gulped. If he backed out now, there's a high chance that she'll try and jump his bones first chance she'd get…

That, or whip him until he was wearing the color red…permanently.

Either way, he didn't want to keep a horny von Karma waiting, so he opted to try and get her to not do anything with him…hopefully.

"Mmmm…I hope my dessert comes with whipped cream and your 'special' honey…" He replied_. I don't even know why I ever agreed to have sex with her, nor will I ever know why she agreed to it in the first place! And 'special honey'? Anyone with a perverted mind would know what that meant! I'm sure even Franziska knows._

"Oh, Ryu…my 'honey' needs some of your 'topping' on it…so don't keep me waiting, baby…" she cooed.

_And what is with the sugary puns about toppings?_ Phoenix thought to himself as he walked inside the room and locked the door behind him. What he saw nearly made him fall: The room was illuminated in a deep red, like a dark room. There were candles burning on both sides of the mattress, and in the middle of the bed was Franziska, but now in a different outfit. Instead of being covered in whipped cream, with her 'honey' dripping (much to Phoenix's relief), she was instead dressed in a Japanese sailor fuku, with black knee high socks, and in a kneeling position, with her hair out and straight. Her hands were between her legs, like she was ashamed of something. Her bangs also covered her eyes, in a somewhat sad state.

If Phoenix didn't know about Franziska's temper with her whip, he'd say that she looked cute, and innocent_. But let's see how innocent she gets tonight…_

Walking up to the bed and climbing on it, he was surprised that Franziska didn't acknowledge him. Then he decided to get bold and get behind her. Still surprised that she didn't move, he opted to call her name.

"Um…Franziska? I'm here…" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Then he felt something that he never thought to have felt from her: shaking. _What the hell?_

Before he could say anything, he felt her hand lay on his, then she turned to look at him, and what he saw would forever be burnt into his memory: He saw Franziska von Karma, giving off a sad smile, a sadder expression, and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh…hello…Ryu-kun." _Ryu-kun?_ "I'm sorry that I'm not in a sexier outfit…but…this is what's sexy from a lot of people's view. I figured that the traditional….sexy outfit was played-out…so…I looked up some innocent yet wild outfits…and this ranked up…on the top 10." She managed to say.

"Franziska…" He began, but she continued.

"And so…I also looked up that…for close people…girls put the 'kun' part after the guy's name…so…I decided to name you 'Ryu-kun'….and for girls, it's 'chan'…and I found a Japanese name for myself…and only you can call me it…so…call me 'Mei-chan', ok?" She finished.

Phoenix could only nod at how much she went through for this, and he had a feeling that there was more to how she was tonight, and it was something big.

"Ok then…Mei-chan…but…before we get to business…please…tell me why are you crying?" He asked, both out of curiosity and pure consideration. He was genuinely worried about her right now, and he just wanted to make her feel better. _That way, I won't feel guilty about asking her if she wants to do this another time, because I'm starting to feel that way right now…for some reason…and I'm feeling that she really wants to please me…and where did that even come from? Ugh…I must be tired…_

Franziska looked up at him, then looked away. "I will…but…promise me one thing…"

Phoenix blinked, but nodded. "Ok, what is it"

"Promise me…that you'll always think of me as how I am...right now….ok?"

He nodded once again. "Ok…I promise you that…so…can you tell me?"

She took a deep breath and turned to him. What she said next, no one could ever hope to fathom. "Very well. When I was little…I…I….I was raped…."

Phoenix's eyes widened. "You…..you were…."

She nodded. "Yes….by….my father…."

Phoenix began to tense up. He knew that Manfred von Karma was all about perfection, and because of that, he resorted to murder when someone stained his perfect record. What would possess a man to rape his own daughter?

Franziska felt him tense up and held him close, burying her head into his chest. "He…he raped me….so many times…."

_HE DID IT REPEATEDLY?_ Phoenix screamed in his mind. "That…bastard! Why…?"

Franziska braced herself for the next part. "It…was because of my mother…"

Her mother?

"She…left the family because she didn't want to deal with Papa's perfection anymore…and he took it out on me…she tried to take me in…but Papa won the lawsuit and kept me…while my mother took my sister…" she explained.

"Your sister?" Phoenix questioned. "This is the first time you've mentioned her…"

"I don't speak of her much…I did hear that she has a husband and child, though…" Franziska replied.

Phoenix nodded, letting her continue.

"Anyway…after Mama left…he took it out on me…saying that it was my fault that she left…he called me worthless…he hurt me…then…when I got older…he…..he…." She paused to shed a few tears.

Phoenix held her close, not wanting to hear the rest of the story. But she looked up at him and did so anyway.

"I…can still feel him inside me…whenever I think about it…he…he always called me a slut….a whore…a used-up ho…and he would always release himself inside me…it….felt so awful…" She hiccupped. "He…wore no protection…and I….almost got pregnant a few times, too….and he told me….that every boy was worse…and that…what he did…was to not taint me with their….imperfection…"

Phoenix could only listen as she let out her sad story.

"Then…I moved to America…because I heard of the man who had beaten my father…and I wanted to thank him…for what he did…but…Papa also taught me…that all men needed to be hurt…by whips…and that got in the way…but…for some reason…I…I feel like I can…through you…"

She sat on his lap as she cupped his face.

"Ryu-kun…ever since I first saw you…I…I felt like…I can go and thank the man…who put my nightmares to rest…if you're by my side…because…I've fallen in love with you…"

Phoenix was shocked, but his face didn't show it_. Franziska…all this time…I thought that you…hated me for putting your father away…but you didn't hate me…your father made you hate me…and you suffered all your life because of it…I…I wish I can help you…not as Ryuuichi Naruhodou…but as Phoenix Wright…but right now…it's too risky… _"Mei-chan….I…I-"

She cut him off with a powerful kiss.

"I've….always lived up to try and make my father proud of me…but he never shows me gratitude…instead…he gave me pain…and I know…that when a man and woman have sex…it's a wonderful feeling….so…Ryuuichi Naruhodo…" She had her lips lingering over his.

"Please….show me, Mei Karuma…the love that I have longed for…" she then kissed him with a passion that was not known to happen. Phoenix was shocked at first, but for some reason, he found himself actually returning the kiss_. My…my body is reacting to her movements…I…can't do anything but comply to her demands…it's like the song goes…_

It went from the kiss…

_My mind is saying no…_

To the lack of clothes…

_But my body…_

To the passion of the night…

…_is telling me yes._

(With Feris)

Feris was busy playing against Kay Faraday in Blazblue: Continuum Shift Extend while Phoenix and Franziska were doing it.

"No fair, Kay! You're using cheap zoning tactics on me! This is why I HATE Lambda players!" Feris complained.

Kay replied by sticking out her tongue. "Not my fault they buffed the barrier system and threw all rushers into the garbage! Besides, you're using Hakumen, and it's a fact that Hakumen has a low chance of beating a Lambda player at far range. You should've blocked more, as well."

"I did block! You kept breaking my primers!"

"It's also a fact that Lambda can destroy primers in a single combo when played right. Also, you kept bursting out of every small combo, reducing your primers in half."

Feris was seething. "Fine! I'll use Hazama, then!" She then chose her character.

Kay did the same and chose Lambda…again. "I think I'm gonna lose this time! I just remembered something…"

Feris looked at her. "What is it?"

"Didn't you say that you was going to think up of a plan to stop your dad and Franny from getting it on?"

Feris's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE RIGHT! I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

Kay sweatdropped. "Yeah…18 matches ago…"

Feris huffed. "Don't be a hater. Anyway, I'm sure that my dad'll think of something, so I have time to think, right?" she beamed.

_Fine…procrastinate. Don't say anything when you see your dad and Franny snuggling under the bed. _Kay thought. She wanted to stop them too…but had a feeling that Franziska's whip would stop her progress…

…plus, she was having too much fun kicking Feris's ass.

"THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING! REBEL 1! ACTION!" the announcer went, and the first this Kay saw was…

"Hungry Coils!" Her character was on the other side of the screen.

"DAMMIT!"

(THE NEXT DAY, AROUND 6 AM)

Phoenix was asleep, soundly and peacefully. Franziska was already up and about, getting ready for today's trial. While getting ready, she looked at the man who made love to her last night, and the memories came flooding back to her mind. All she remembered clearly was his touch, his lips, his motions…everything about him…and he was gentle. She could practically feel all her emotional scars heal…but as for going away, that's not going to happen.

_Maybe not now…and I doubt they will…but…_ she kneeled down and smiled at Phoenix_. If I'm with you…I can make new memories…better ones…and you'll be with me…100% of the way…_ She gave him a longing kiss, then left a note with breakfast on the side. Walking towards the door, she looked back at him and gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you…and I love you…" she whispered to herself before leaving to the trial.

(One hour later)

Phoenix began to wake up. He stretched his muscles and rubbed his head. "Man…what a night…" He looked to his side of the bed to see it empty. _Huh….guess she left early…old habits die hard?_ He concluded as he searched for his clothes.

_Oh man…what happened last night…I can't tell anyone…Feris, Iris AND everyone would kill me…not to mention what Franziska would do if she knew I was Phoenix and not Ryuuichi… _He thought as he got dressed. While getting dressed, he spotted the note and food next to his side. He grabbed the note and read the front cover.

_**To the one who I love.**_

_Kind of cheesy…it could be to anyone with that opening…but since I'm the only one here…and this looks like Franziska's handwrighting…_ he opened the note and read the contents.

_**To my Ryuuichi,**_

_**Words cannot express my love for you. What we did…it was nothing like anyone ever described.**_

_So….I'm guessing I sucked?_ He thought to himself as he kept reading.

_**The feeling of our skins touching each other…your lips on my bare flesh…your breath on my neck…your very touch…you were rough, yet gentle…it was…the perfect version of making love…and when you released yourself into me…I never felt so much passion before…I wanted it to never end…**_

_Ok…so I DON'T suck. I was….perfect?_

_**I apologize for leaving you so early…but I have to be at my trial…Phoenix Wright will be there, and I must thank him for all he has done. Please, do not be jealous, for my heart only belongs to you.**_

_How can I be jealous of myself? _Phoenix joked to himself as he read on.

_**I must go now, my love, but I shall return to you. Please…wait for me.**_

_**Yours, and only yours,**_

_**Mei Karuma, also known as Franziska von Karma.**_

Phoenix smiled. He had made Franziska feel better, and now she can live her life in peace. Her father was long dead, and she can move on from his shadow. But now he had a new problem, aside from having Feris find out that he slept with Franziska:

How the hell can he show up as he is now? His hair and body would give him away, and Franziska would kill him if she knew that she slept with Phoenix and not Ryuuichi! Maybe some hair gel would give him those spikes back…just maybe…

As he pondered this, a piece of paper fell from the note onto his feet. He looked down and noticed it. Picking it up, it was another note from Franziska.

"Another note?" He said as he opened it and read it.

_**PS, my love. I wish to leave you a little poem.**_

_A poem?_ Phoenix thought as he read.

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Sometimes, they're white.**_

_**I know your true identity.**_

_**You're Phoenix Wright.**_

_**But do not worry,**_

_**For I wish to consent,**_

_**The news of our love-making.**_

_**I may be pregnant.**_

_**The child is yours,**_

_**That I can confirm.**_

_**For it was my egg,**_

_**That joined your sperm.**_

_**Your will be a Papa**_

_**And I, a Mama,**_

_**The Child of Phoenix Wright,**_

_**And Franziska von Karma.**_

_**Or for Japanese.**_

_**Ryuuichi Naruhodou**_

_**And Mei Karuma**_

_**One more thing**_

_**How do I know this?**_

_**Women's intuition.**_

_**Now I end this poem, with a kiss.**_

Phoenix paled.

_**OH MY F-ING GOD, SHE KNOWS! HOW THE HELL DID SHE FIND OUT? **_He screamed in his mind, then he looked at the note again.

On the note, there was a sign that said "See reverse for explanation" He then turned to the other side and read it.

_**Oh, and I found out your identity when I looked at your dropped wallet. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm more happy than ever. Now I can face the father of our child in court. **_

_**And yes, I'm pretty sure that from the way you came inside me, I'm pretty much going to be pregnant.**_

_**See you in court, Ryu-kun aka Ace Daddy-To-Be ;-)**_

Phoenix paled even more. Not only did Franziska find out that he was, in fact, Phoenix Wright, but she claimed that she was pregnant with his kid…and she figured this out in only the span of 6 hours!

"**FATHER, YOU GOT THAT LADY PREGNANT?"**

And now his daughter, who had heard him reading the notes out loud, was standing in the doorway, taser in hand, the power set to maximum damage. Kay was right next to her, grinning like a monkey. Phoenix could practically feel the rage and anger from the young 15 year old. He looked to Kay to see if she would help him, but all she said was:

"Your trial starts at 10, it's 7:30, you have less than 3 hours to take your shower, eat your breakfast, get back to the city, get your papers and evidence ready, gather your client, and escape your daughter. I'd start if I were you."

Phoenix gaped as he was informed of what he had to do…and had one phrase to say for all of it.

"Fukou da….to the maximum…."

**Hikaru H: AND THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! (bangs head on desk)**

**(Maya Fey appears from behind the couch)**

**Maya: Yo, Hik! This chapter took, a while, didn't it?**

**Hikaru H: Yeah…and I still have to do the short story as well…**

**Maya: That sucks…but whatever. I'm hungry! Get me a burger!**

**Hikaru H:…why?**

**Maya: Because I'm hungry!**

**Hikaru H: Then make some cereal…I'm gonna type up the short story…**

**Maya: (pouts) Fine! See if I do things for you in bed ever again!**

**Hikaru H:…..what?**

**Maya: And after we did all those nasty things, too! Like the 69 position? That was my favorite!**

**Hikaru H: Maya, we didn't do anything in bed. For that matter…I don't like you like that, and I have no clue as to where you're getting these ideas from.**

**Maya: But I heard that you 'ate' Kay out last time…and that you'd buy me a burger if I claim that I'll never do things for you in bed…**

**Hikaru H: And exactly 'who' told you this?**

**Maya: I think it was Mr. Butz?**

**Hikaru H:…(looks at the audience) enjoy this short story while I kill Larry…**

Short Story 2: The pad of destruction!

"Oi…Edgeworth…"

"Y-yeah, Wright?"

Phoenix held up a wad of tissue. "Is….is this?" He pointed to the red stain in the middle. "…..blood?"

Miles looked at it closely, then nodded. "It…looks like it…but…how?"

Phoenix shrugged. "….no clue….but I can say….that something foul happened here…the blood smells fresh…and I also smell…something sweet…no…spicy?"

Miles sniffed it as well. "Hmm…well…it's nothing sour, I'm sure…but was someone injured here?"

Phoenix gulped. "I…hope not. I had to deal with Mia's death here already…I don't need any other bodies here…"

Today was an ordinary day at the Wright and Co. Law Office. Phoenix Wright was chatting with Miles Edgeworth while Maya Fey was out shopping with Franziska von Karma, Kay Faraday and Pearl Fey. The two were having a nice chat when Phoenix excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, he found the wad of tissue with blood on it in the garbage bin…

…and that's what led them to right now.

"Should we call the police?" Phoenix suggested.

Miles thought about it. "We should…but let us search for the body first. Maybe the person is still alive, and can tell us about who attacked them and why."

Phoenix nodded. "You're right. Good Idea."

And so began their search.

(30 minutes later)

"Wright, did you find anything?" Miles asked.

Phoenix shook his head. "Sorry…nothing…."

Miles scoffed. "Yeah, me neither."

Phoenix sighed as he took out the wad. "Maybe we can run an analysis on the blood and see if we can match it to anyone in the system."

Miles shook his head. "That would take ages…"

Phoenix sighed again. "Damn it…then what can we do?"

"Um…what are you two doing with that?"

Phoenix and Miles turned to see the girls.

"Maya! Thank god, you're here! Someone's been injured, and we're trying to find them" Phoenix explained.

"Injured? Where?" Kay asked.

Miles pointed to the wad in Phoenix's hand. "We don't know, but we found this wad of tissue in the bathroom, inside the trash bin. I suspect that the victim bled and used this tissue to stop the bleeding. There seems to be a large amount of blood for just a simple cut, though, and it looks like the wad's still warm, like it's been in a secluded area for a few days. It also smells sweet…and spicy as well…" As he said this, Kay began to blush furiously, Maya gaped, Franziska looked like she was about to kill, and so was Pearl.

"Um…Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay began

"What is it, Kay?"

She pointed to the wad. "That….that's a tampon."

Both men looked confused. "What's a tampon?" They both asked.

Maya pulled them both down and whispered into their ears.

Once finished, they rose up, eyes widened.

"So…." Phoenix began. "You're telling me…that this was on…"

Maya nodded.

"And this happens….once a month?" Miles aksed.

Another nod.

The men looked at each other, then at the girls, and…

…well, Let's just say when a 9 year old slaps the shit out of you, and a 19 year old woman whips you unti you're permanently red, the less you know, the better.

**(In Kay's room)**

**Kay: THAT JERK! DOING STUFF BEHIND MY BACK WITH THAT MAYA CHICK! I'LL SHOW HIM NOT TO DO THAT KIND OF STUFF WITH HER EVER AGAIN!**

**(In the main room)**

**Hikaru H: Tired…3 in the morning…**

**Maya: It's 4 now**

**Hikaru H: Don't. Remind. Me.**

**Maya: Ooooooook….anyway…you guys can read and review! Sleepy-head needs some rest. I'll just tuck him in for the night…**

**(Out of nowhere, Kay bursts in, grabs me, and runs to my room, tucks me in, and walks out, sticks her tongue at Maya, then shuts the door)**

**Maya:…..(blinks) I must be eating too many burgers….**


	5. t()t UP YOURS, CHUCK!

Turnabout Harem

**(In some secluded area somewhere)**

**Maya: (typing) "Oh, Maya!" Nick praises me. "Please forgive me for not noticing your luscious curves, or that intelligent mind! I was a fool to look at that God Awful Iris!" In the corner, Iris and her ugly self is crying, trying to win Nick back. The nerve of that woman!**

**(Kay and I come in, eating Ice cream)**

**Hikaru H: Oi, Maya…what are you doing here, again?**

**(Maya looks up and frowns)**

**Maya: I'll answer if you give me some ice cream…(she reaches out)**

**Kay: Back off, fatty. Me and Hik, here, left and got our own. You can do the same.**

**Maya: (sticks her tongue out at Kay) Meanie…**

**Hikaru H: Well, anyway, after I finish this ice cream, I need to use this to get the next chapter in. You're in it, Maya!**

**Maya: Wait, I'm in this chapter? (she squeals) I CAN SEE NICK'S ASS AGAIN! AND SQUEEZE IT UNTIL IT POPS!**

**(I step back)**

**Hikaru H: Yyyyyyyyeah…anyway, finish what you're doing, and we can get your ass grabbing out the wa-(notices that she got an ice cream cone)….where the hell did you get that?**

**Maya: I stole it from you when you weren't looking :3**

**Kay: (laughs up a storm) HIK WAS THIEFED BY A MEDIUM! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hikaru H: Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I can still see your panties.**

**Kay: (blushes and covers herself) Stop looking! You pervert…**

**Maya: Not a pervert if you're wearing something as short as that, you know. (she licks the ice cream and some of it gets on the hard drive)**

**Hikaru H: Oi, Maya. I'd appreciate it if you didn't eat near the PC. Don't wanna have to work with sticky fingers, you know.**

**Maya: Oh, relax! It's just a small drop! (The computer explodes)**

**Everyone: O_O…**

**Hikaru H: …FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: t(._.)t UP YOURS, CHUCK!<p>

**Courthouse Lobby**

**Time: 9:50 am**

**Date: December 28**

Imagine the look on everyone's face when a how lawyer, sweating bullets and dragging along a young woman, dressed in a medium's outfit, panting and holding hands, with a binder and some papers in the lawyers hand and on their faces: a confused one on the girl's and a frightened one on the man's, enter the courtroom lobby.

Maya huffed and looked at Phoenix. "Ok, Nick, you have some explaining to do. Explain how you come in the detention center, grab me, run outside, and later I find out that a girl who looks like Iris is chasing us with a taser?"

Phoenix took a deep breath. "Well, Maya, I can explain-"

"AND FURTHER MORE!" She interrupted. "She kept complaining about you getting someone pregnant, and how you betrayed her and her mother. Can you explain that, hotness?" She eyed him.

Phoenix once again tried to explain. "That's com-"

"AND ONE MORE THING!" She interrupted, again. "You still have to tell me about this 'Trucy' girl you said that was your daughter. WHO IS SHE AND WHO'S HER MOTHER, NICK? WHO YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH, NICK? WHO? **WHO?" **Maya demanded.

Phoenix sighed to himself. Having Maya ask all these questions would kill his confidence that he could win the case. That, or kill him should he answer truthfully. So, to try and calm her down, he grabbed her and looked her deep in her eyes. "Will you let me explain, Maya?"

The gaze that Phoenix gave her nearly made her fall to her knees, and her resolve diminish. Trying to hold her ground, she looked away and huffed lightly. "You're lucky you're hot…" she mumbled.

Ignoring what she said, Phoenix went on to explain what happened. "Ok. Well first off, that girl happens to be Iris's daughter, Feris. I met her when I was at the temple yesterday. I'm kind of surprised that you didn't know about her, Maya."

Maya looked at him. "Well, I didn't know much about Iris, and she never spoke much. Her having a kid never came to my mind. So who's the father?"

Phoenix took a long breath before answering. "Feris claims that it's me, but –"

Maya just HAD to interrupt him here. "YOU'RE THE FATHER, NICK? HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" She glared at him deathly.

"BUT!" Phoenix continued, despite the glare. "That's what SHE says. No tests or evidence proves that I'm her dad." He lied expertly_. If Maya were to find out…I don't even want to begin to know how it would end up._

Maya seemed to be content about it, or at least she looked the part. Her attitude said otherwise. "Alrighty then, Nick. Then explain about the 'you getting another girl pregnant' part, and you betraying her mother. Also, tell me about Trucy and her…mother." She nearly spat the word out.

Phoenix took another breath, then answered. "About that, you remember when we found out all those years ago that in college, I was dating Iris instead of Dahlia for those 6 months?" Maya nodded, bitterly. "Well, since Feris claimed that I fathered her, she thinks that I betrayed her with having Trucy as my daughter, but forgetting the sole fact that SHE'S ADPOTED!" He finished_. I feel guilty about denying Feris, but I'm not risking any catfights between Maya and Franziska today! Besides, I'm not even sure that Franziska's pregnant. Probably just a ruse to let my guard down._

Maya seemed to be taken aback by this. "So, wait…Trucy is adopted? How?"

Phoenix finally smiled, hoping to clear things up, so he told Maya about the Gramarye case and how for those 7 years until he met Apollo, he researched everything he needed to know, and came to today, 6 years after that.

Maya grinned and patted his back. "That's my Nick! Even without his badge, he gets the job done, Wright-Style!" Phoenix couldn't help but grin at the compliment. "But to think that Trucy's real mom was THE Lamiroir? She's pretty famous around the world, and some mediums wanted to sing just like her. Hell, I even sometimes get tickets for the clan just to go see her perform!" She then had a minor glare on her face. "But…if she's her mom…and her real dad's dead…and you're her dad now…" She looked up at Phoenix, giving him a stern look. "Did you two…?"

Phoenix quickly shook his head. "No way, Maya! She's at least 7 years older than me! Besides, she was married twice. I doubt that even if I did have feelings for her, and vice-versa, she would just want to remain friends." He reassured her.

Maya blinked at him. "But you're 7 years older than I am, aren't you?"

Phoenix paled. _Damn, she's right!_

"Phoenix Wright! I see that you have made it on time." A voice called out. Phoenix rightfully paled._ Thank god for that distraction! But now it poses another problem…a HUGE problem…_

He and Maya turned around to find the source of the voice: Franziska von Karma, in all her perfection glory. Her all-knowing smirk was plastered on her face and her piercing gaze was directed into breaking them down. While Maya glared back, Phoenix instead paled, for he knew what the gaze meant.

For Maya, it was to destroy her.

For him, it was to make sure that his body was for her, only.

"Why, hello, Ms. von Karma…fancy meeting you, here." Maya sneered. "Come to get your ass whooped by Nick again?"

Franziska scoffed. "You'd best watch your tongue before I whip it off. I am a changed woman today, and I only seek the truth. But know this…" she took a bow. "I plan to do it in the way only a von Karma is worthy of."

"Which would be whipping the judge and anyone who crosses you the wrong way?" Maya remarked.

Franziska glared at her. "Why…yes…and it seems that I've found my first victim, Ms. Fey." She readied her whip. "Any more smart remarks before I lash you?"

Maya had a sacred look on her face, but stood her ground. "You…wouldn't dare hit the master of the Kurain Channeling Technique…"

Franziska's whip tightened. "Try me…"

Phoenix could only watch as the two women stared each other down. Well, more like Franziska staring Maya down. Either way, he wanted this case to go smoothly today, so he bravely got in between the two. "Ok, ladies, let's not fight, please! Save the fighting for the words inside the courtroom, please?"

Both women stared at him before dropping their stances, making Phoenix sigh in relief. "Thank you…now Maya, Franziska, can't we all just get this case over with? I want to solve this with as little bloodshed as possible, and that doesn't include the victim's…"

Maya pouted, while Franziska crossed her arms and nodded. "Very well…I do apologize for my outburst, Phoenix Wright. But she is a foolishy foolish fool for trying to provoke me." She replied, then made her way to the courtroom. "It is almost time for us to uncover the truth…so let us be on our way…but before I go…" She turned back to Phoenix and whispered into his ear.

"Ryu-kun…do you want a son, daughter or twins?"

She then smirked and licked his cheek, making sure Maya didn't notice, then walked into the courtroom.

Meanwhile, Maya watched the whole thing, and glared at the back of Franziska's head. "That woman…she really ticks me off…so what did she say to you, Nick?" She turned to Phoenix, who stood there frozen. She started tugging him on his sleeve, secretly feeling up his forearm and bicep at the same time. _Whether Nick notices or not, this arm of his is so strong! I can't wait to view it in full detail…along with other body parts of his…especially the one between his legs…_

Phoenix seemed to have woken up from Maya tugging him and looked down at her. "Oh, sorry, I spaced out there. What did you say, Maya?" He asked.

Maya looked back up at him and shook her head. "N-nothing. Come on, let's go win this case for my freedom! Besides, you owe me 13 years of burgers, mister." She playfully pouted.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. Let us be off then."

And so they went off into the courtroom.

**Courtroom #3**

**Time: 10:00 am**

**Date: December 28**

"The trial of Robert Jenkins is now underway. Is the prosecution and defense ready?" The judge announced.

Phoenix cleared his throat. "The defense is ready, Your Honor!" He announced. The judge looked at him and seemed surprised.

"Why, is that you, Mr. Wright? I must say, this is certainly an unexpected surprise! I thought that I'd never see you in the defense bench ever again." He said.

Phoenix chuckled. "I'm actually surprised that you noticed me. I mean, my hair and everything is different, you know."

The judge shook his head. "True, you look different, but your eyes are still the same. I can see the determination in them, just like all those years ago…"

Meanwhile, the females in the audience took the time to gaze at the handsome man the defense bench. Their whispers did not go unheard.

"Who is that man?"

"He's hot!"

"Wait, isn't that Phoenix Wright?"

"No way, seriously?"

And the whispers only got worse, or hotter, since YMMV (A/N: Don't know what it means? Look it up on TV Tropes)

"Mmm, what a hunk…"

"Look at that chest! And those abs…"

"Not to mention that cute little white ass of his."

"I'm currently more interested in if the front is as sexy as the back, and it must be crime to wear those tight pants in court. I can practically see everything! Not that I mind…"

The judge was half-tempted to bang his gavel.

Maya was giving off glares.

Phoenix wished that he could crawl under a rock…by himself! God knows what would happen if a girl happened to be with him. Oh wait, one does…and she's right across the room from him!

Franziska huffed, but kept her cool, since she knew EXACTLY what laid under those clothes, and she could say that nothing there is average. It is, pretty much, the human form of every entity ever known. And even that is just a mere compliment. But then…

"I think I see a bulge in his pants! It has to be…about-"

Franziska chose this time to clear her throat. "The prosecution is always ready, Your Honor, but I feel that today…I may not be at full potential…"

The judge looked down at Franziska. "I apologize, Ms. von Karma, for not noticing you, but what do you mean by what you just said?"

Franziska then took this time to smirk at Phoenix, who gulped in response. "What I mean is…that I…am currently with child right now…" she rubbed her flat stomach. "So please, I wish not to have much stress today. It may be bad for my child…"

The judge brightened up. "Well, congratulations, Ms. von Karma! I'm sure that the baby's father is overjoyed with happiness, and so are you! I assure you, we will not cause much stress on the child. I'd hate for you to collapse on the job and suffer a miscarriage."

Franziska bowed and nodded. "I thank you for your concern, Your Honor. You hear that, Phoenix Wright?" She looked at him and gave off a small seductive smile. "Please…go easy on me…after all, I am pregnant…" She then mouthed to him. 'With your child, Ryu-kun~'

Phoenix grimaced and nodded. "….Got it…" He then mouthed to her. 'Too bad you don't have any proof of that_, Mei-chan_.'

Franziska then smirked her all-knowing smirk, something that Phoenix hated. _Crap, she knows something that I don't…_

The judge cleared his throat. "Now that we understand the situation, please, would the prosecution like to present their opening statement, to the best of their ability."

Franziska nodded. "Of course, Your Honor. Yesterday, at 6:37 p.m, the body of the victim was found outside in the yard of Hazakura Temple by one of the mediums working there. According to their testimony, the defendant Maya Fey was at the crime scene, holding the murder weapon in her hands, covered in the victim's blood. Cause of death according to the autopsy report was a bullet wound to the heart, and other injuries consist of a bruise that goes from the leg up to the groin area. The victim died instantly."

The judge nodded. "Very well. Were there any witnesses?"

Franziska nodded. "Yes…we questioned everyone who was at the temple at the time, and we could only find one witness: the assistant of the Head of the Temple, Sister Bikini."

Phoenix thought about who the witness was, but paled when he came to the conclusion. _Wait a minute…as far as I know…there's only one person who's the assistant to Bikini…and if she IS the witness…this case will get more interesting…and my ass is going to be fried…metaphorically and literally…_

The judge nodded again. "Very well, can you please call the witness?"

Franziska smirked. "Of course, Your Honor. I call to the stand…Feris of Hazakura Temple!"

If his ass wasn't on the line, Phoenix could cry right now…

Feris walked into the courtroom, her hands together and looking down as she made her way to the witness's stand. She looked up at everyone and took a deep breath.

Franziska looked her in the eyes. "Witness. State your name and occupation."

Feris nodded. "Um…My name is Feris…and as of now, I don't have a last name. My mother couldn't decide, and my father…well…" Her voice turned evil and she glared at Phoenix. "…he's here…the **coward!**" She regained her posture. "And I work as an assistant to Sister Bikini in Hazakura Temple."

Franziska nodded. "Thank you. Now, was it true that you witnessed the murder of Mr. Jenkins last night in the yard at Hazakura Temple?"

Feris nodded.

The judge nodded as well. "Very well, then. Can you please tell the court what you have witnessed?"

Feris nodded. "Yes, Your Honor."

WITNESS ACCOUNT: WHAT I SAW

"I was walking around the temple, cleaning up any messes I saw."

"I usually do so every night, since we have a lot of guests."

"I was about to go outside to sweep, when I saw Mystic Maya and that man in the yard."

"I was about to ask them to move so that I can clean, but then…"

"…I saw Mystic Maya pull out a gun!"

"She shot the man in the head, and after that, I ran to go call the police."

The judge nodded. "I see…so you did see her shoot the victim."

Feris nodded. "Yes…I dislike blood, so I nearly fainted after seeing the shooting…"

Franziska nodded. "It's not your fault. A girl your age witnessed something horrible, so do not blame yourself."

The judge nodded again. "Yes. At any rate, Mr. Wright, you may begin the cross-examination."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor." He then prepared himself_. Alright, this changes a lot of things. Since Feris is the witness, this may work in my favor…but since she wants to kill me….she may not answer any of my questions…and if possibly, she'll reveal what happened between me and Franziska. Which means…I can't press her much. I'll only press what I find that contradicts the evidence I have._

CROSS=EXAMINATION: WHAT I SAW

"I was walking around the temple, cleaning up any messes I saw."

"I usually do so every night, since we have a lot of guests."

"I was about to go outside to sweep, when I saw Mystic Maya and that man in the yard"

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelled. "You say that you saw Maya and the victim in the yard when you were about to clean, correct?"

Feris merely glared at him, but nodded. "Yes, I did."

Phoenix stood his ground. "Well, can you give us a little more detail about what they were talking about?"

Feris shook her head. "I do not know what they were talking about. I wasn't really paying attention to them."

Phoenix gave her a stern look. "Really? Try thinking about it. Maybe what you can say can give us a reason to believe that Maya had a motive for killing him in the first place."

Feris still shook her head. "I apologize…I do not know what they said."

Phoenix sighed. "Fine…" I know she's hiding something…but what is it?

"I was about to ask them to move so that I could clean, but then…"

"…I saw Mystic Maya pull out a gun!"

"She shot the man in the head, and after that, I ran to go call the police"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled while using his infamous finger of DOOM! The room got quiet afterwards, listening intently to what the man had to object to. But then…

"ZOMG, DID YOU HEAR HIS VOICE?"

"THAT SEXY DEEP BARATONE? YOU'D HAVE TO BE DEAF TO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH IT!"

"HIS MOANS MUST MAKE GIRLS ORGASM! I'M JEALOUS OF THE BITCH WHO GETS THAT ASS!"

"YEAH, THAT WILL BE ME!"

"NO WAY, ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

The arguing continued until the judge took the time to bang his gavel. "ORDER, ORDER! SETTLE DOWN!"

After a couple of minutes, the crowd finally quieted down…but not before having dozens of tiny folder up papers being thrown at Phoenix. He only opened one, and figured out the rest from that one:

Numbers, and the names of the girls. Needless to say, Maya and Franziska were seething.

The judge sighed, but regained his posture. "Anyway, Mr. Wright, your objection, please?"

Franziska nodded for him to go on. "Yes, please say where the contradiction is."

Phoenix didn't know if they were hurrying him up, or were that plain stupid. To be honest, the fact made Phoenix sigh. _The contradiction…is as plain as day, and yet, these idiots can't even see it, even AFTER we explained it…such is the life of our educational system…but more importantly…_

"Feris…you really don't know your facts, do you, young lady?" Phoenix began.

Feris glared at him, not liking how he called her 'young lady'. "Oh? And what did I get wrong, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix sighed…again. _Either she didn't hear us, or she's really that stupid…_ "You said that you saw Maya shoot the victim in the head, yes?"

Feris nodded. "Yes, anything wrong with that?"

Phoenix did NOT resist the urge to facepalm. The resulting sound echoed throughout the courtroom. "Yes. Yes there is something wrong with that. You see…" He then pulled out the autopsy report. "It states here that the victim died of a bullet would…to the heart!"

Feris's eyes widened and she gasped loudly. "The heart? But…I swear…I saw…"

Phoenix stopped her. "What you saw and what is written here are two entirely different things, Feris. This proves that you were, in fact, not at the crime scene like you said!"

"OBJECTION!" went another voice, belonging to Franziska von Karma. "I beg to differ, Phoenix Wright." She said, wagging her finger.

Phoenix paled and looked at her. "Oh? And how is that, Franziska?"

Franziska pulled out a map of the yard in Hazakura Temple. "I would like the court to take a look at this map, please." She pointed to the area where the victim and suspect were. "You see here, right?"

The judge nodded. "Yes, what about it? Is there something amiss, Ms. von Karma?"

She shook her head. "Not really. More like a contradiction to Phoenix's Wright contradiction. You claim that the witness was not at the crime scene, correct?"

Phoenix nodded. "What about it?" What is she up to, I wonder?

Franziska smirked, and Phoenix paled. "It's quite simple really. As you can see…" She pointed to the spot of the victim and suspect. "This spot here can be viewed at many different angles. Some lower, and some higher." She then pointed at the building. "She could've seen it here, above the area. This is likely, considering her stature. Or…" She then pointed to the walkway. "Maybe here. Again, since her stature is small, she most likely saw the back of one of their heads, and not the action itself. Due to how the gun was pointed, it is possible that what she saw as a headshot was a shot to the heart. Now…let us assume that the witness did, in fact, witness the crime and said that the victim was shot in the head. The only way she can say this is the fact that she may have saw it at the angle at which the suspect pointed the gun at the victim and made it look like it was a headshot!"

Phoenix was taken aback. "Damn it! ACCCCCKKKK!"

Franziska bowed. "So as you can see, the witness was, in fact, at the crime scene. That is all, Your Honor."

The judge closed his eyes. "I see. Mr. Wright, what Ms. von Karma says does hold some water. Do you have anything to object to it? If not, then your objection will be overruled."

Phoenix began to think hard_. Damnit, think man, think! Maybe I can counter with a bluff…that always seems to work!_ "Yes I do, Your Honor."

The judge seemed surprised. "I do hope this will go somewhere, Mr. Wright. You're always one to bluff your way in court. Let us see what you have to say."

_Damn, the judge saw through me! Oh well…can't back down now!_ "Well, it's not a bluff, really. More like…a question. One that I forgot to ask the witness, actually. I'm surprised that no one even bothered to address it, anyway."

Franziska seemed surprised. "Oh?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. Feris? The question is…exactly where were you when you saw the crime?"

Then, a collection of gasps happened: Feris gasped, Franziska gasped, the judge gasped, then the whole courtroom gasped. Phoenix…was not amused. _You all are R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D…_

Feris spoke first. "I…um…I was…in the hallway…cleaning."

Phoenix blinked. "Which hallway?"

Feris blushed and looked away. "Um…that…urm…"

"OBJECTION!" Franziska yelled, her face flushed to the fullest extent of red. "The witness…cannot answer that question…" She hugged herself out of embarrassment.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix countered. "The witness must answer that question! Or is it possible that you bribed her into not revealing her location at the crime scene? Why won't you let her tell the court, Franziska?"

Franziska flushed even more, if possible. "You…you can't ever know, Phoenix Wright. NEVER!"

The judge banged his gavel. "Ms. von Karma! Not only did you forget to ask the location of the witness, but now you won't let her tell us? You must answer the question, or else you will be penalized for this!"

_This coming from the guy who has no clue as to what they're hiding, yet gasped because he also forgot the most relevant question to this case? Way to go, Judge. You officially suck._ Phoenix thought.

Franziska growled and forced herself to not lash out on the judge. "I…I…very well…but you asked for this, Your Honor." She took a deep breath. "Witness…please answer the question. You have my permission."

Feris nodded. "Um…very well…" She also took a deep breath. "I was in…the Virgin Hallway…" her face flushed full red. "…um…that place is where…people go to…to have their first time…together…and…sometimes, they need to release themselves…which means they need to…um…you know…" If anything, her face grew redder.

The judge was a bit clueless as to what she was referring to. "Know what?"

Phoenix, on the other hand, knew EXACTLY what she meant. "Oh god…so…wait…if that means what I think it means…then…you….saw…" His finger drawled from Feris to Fraziska. To his horror, both girls nodded. His face drained of all color at that moment.

Meanwhile, the judge was STILL clueless as to what was happening. "I'm confused! What exactly is going on here?" The bailiff briskly walked up to the judge and whispered in his ear what was going on. The judge's face went from confusing, to shock, to a flushing red. When the bailiff walked off, the judge cleared his throat. "Well…so you were in the…Virgin Hall…correct?" Feris nodded. "I…would like to ask you to testify as to what you…were doing there…for the court, please?"

Feris's face was so red, it looked like there was steam coming out of her ears. Phoenix and Franziska totally understood why, mostly on Franziska's part. "Yes…Your Honor." She meeked.

_Do I really wish to know what Feris was doing there? Granted, I am her father, and I should know what goes on in my daughter's daily life, but Trucy wasn't like this when she was around her age. Not to mention, I REALLY don't know why Franziska was there in the first place, but I have a feeling that it involves me…for some odd reason right in my face, but I'm in denial to admit it. Oh well, nowhere to go but forward._ Phoenix thought.

WITNESS ACCOUNT: IN THE VIRGIN HALL

"I was there…because Sister Bikini said that I needed to tend to one of the customers there."

"At first I was skeptical, but she eventually forced me to go."

"It's located on the 3rd floor of the building, near the yard."

"I also met Ms. von Karma in one of the rooms. She happened to be the customer I needed to attend to."

"That's where I saw the crime scene. I'm sure of it!"

The judge nodded. "So...that's the reason you were in the Virgin Hall? To attend to the customer there, who happened to be Ms. von Karma?"

Feris nodded slowly. "Um…does it help if I add what I…saw…in her room?" her face got redder. Anymore, and it would be close to permanent.

"NO!" The judge, Phoenix and Franziska yelled at the same time.

Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench. "I'll just start the cross-examination now!"

The judge and Franziska both nodded furiously. "Please do so, Mr. Wright/Phoenix Wright!" they both said at the same time.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: IN THE VIRGIN HALL

"I was there…because Sister Bikini said that I needed to tend to one of the customers there."

"At first I was skeptical, but she eventually forced me to go."

"It's located on the 3rd floor of the building, near the yard."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelled. The females in the audience screamed at his voice, but he paid no mind to them. He then gave Feris a serious look. "The 3rd floor? Isn't that a little too high to see the back of someone's head?"

Feris put on a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Phoenix cleared his throat. "What I mean, is that the yard that the murder took place in is the level of the first floor. You claimed that you were on the 3rd floor, yet the way I see it…" he pulled out the map of the Hazakura Temple. "At the 3rd floor, it's pretty high up, isn't it? If one were to look there, they'd see the top of an adult's head, and seeing as how the victim was an average build, it stands to see how you'd make the mistake of seeing my client shooting him in the head, given your height."

Feris paused and nodded. "That may be, but I was sure that I was in the Virgin Hall on the 3rd floor, that I know of."

Phoenix shook his head. "That, is also incorrect, Feris. Not the fact that you were in the Virgin Hall, but the fact that the Virgin Hall is on the 3rd floor."

Feris gave him a stern look. "What do you mean, Mr. Wright?" Franziska and the judge gave him wondering looks as well.

Phoenix looked at the map once again. "This map is not the current up-to-date map, but one that has the basic layout of the building. This was found in the brochure section, and was pretty different from the actual map that the temple keeps hanging in the hallway. According to Sister Bikini, the Virgin Hall was moved to the 2nd floor, and the 3rd floor was supposed to be the private suite for special guests. My guess, Feris, is that you were probably not aware of the changes, since they were only made on that day, and the new brochures for the new maps were in production."

Feris blinked. "So? Even if I got the wrong hall, it still counts that I was on the 3rd floor, and I saw the crime. That hasn't changed, Mr. Wright, so please make your point."

Phoenix nodded. "Very well. Getting back to the way you witnessed the crime, there was something that puzzled me at the crime scene, and it's something that you should've seen, given the floor you were on. Take a look at this." Phoenix then took out a picture of a gun directed downwards from a window. "This gun was at the crime scene, and it was fired once. It's a silencer gun, so the sound of it going off is pretty hard to notice, especially from a distance. The one thing that directly links this gun to the crime is the fact that the bullet was not only found stuck in the ground, but the way it was stuck seemed like it was meant to shoot someone fatally."

Franziska gasped. "So…you mean…that…"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. What I mean is…that the killer was actually the one used this gun to murder the victim!"

The crowd was in an uproar over the new information that Phoenix just said. It took many tries for the Judge to calm the raging audience down. "ORDER, ORDER, ORDER I SAY!" He yelled. "Mr. Wright! This changes a lot of things! Have you checked the bullet for any blood?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, I did. The blood was nearly wiped clean due to the snow, but we got to it before it washed off. The markings on the gun and the blood both match the silencer gun and the victim's blood, respectively. Unfortunately, there were no prints on the gun used for the murder, so we have no easy way of knowing who used the gun."

The judge sighed greatly. "I see. So the killer most likely used this gun to murder the victim, and pin the blame on Ms. Fey. The question is, why?"

Franziska shook her head. "That's what this court is for: to find the criminal and their motive. The only ones who were there at the time of the crime were: Maya Fey, the victim Robert Jenkins, Sister Bikini and Feris. There was another person, Feris's friend, Alice, but she arrived later at the crime scene. According to Feris, Bikini was out in Kurain for a spa treatment, due to her back problems. We have the workers confirming her presence. Maya is already accused of being the murderer, but now I'm skeptical about that. As for this Alice person, she has no alibi for what she was doing around the time of the murder, so it possible that she could very well be the murderer."

Feris gasped. "NO WAY! Alice could never harm a soul, no matter how much she wanted to!" she defended.

The judge shook his head. "Regardless, Ms. Alice is the only one without an alibi, and come to think of it…neither were you, Ms. Feris."

Franziska shook her head. "I disagree. She was with me around that time. After all…she caught me doing…something private…" her face flushed.

The judge's face flushed as well. "Oh yes! How could I forget…um…that? A-Anyway, we need to prepare Ms. Alice for her testimony. Therefore, I shall postpone this court for tomorrow. Cour-"

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix exclaimed, earning him more swooning from the ladies. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Your Honor."

The judge looked at him. "How so?"

Phoenix just chuckled. "Simple. Just give us an hour to fetch Ms. Alice, and trust me, we'll get the truth out of her. I believe that she holds the key to this whole case, and we can wrap this up, really good."

The judge seemed to be skeptical about it, but eventually agreed. "Very well then…I shall hereby grant a 1-hour recess, and in that time, I want you two to prepare Ms. Alice for her witness account. Court is adjourned!" With one final bang of the gavel, the court was dispersed.

(In the Courthouse Lobby)

**Time: 11:58 am**

"Nick, we need to talk." Maya said as soon as they left the courtroom.

Phoenix groaned as he turned to her. He had a feeling as to what she was referring to. "Yes, Maya?"

Maya gave him a stern look. "Don't act dumb, Nick. I saw what happened in court today. First off, Franziska was being pretty nice to you for some reason, and at first I thought that she had changed her ways, but then when she announced her pregnancy…" she folder her arms. "I had the strangest feeling that you have something to do with it. After all, I could see her mouthing something to you, and you back to her. So…something happened between you two?"

Phoenix blinked dumbly. Maya nearly had figured out about last night, all from observing and deducing! She'd make a great detective someday…if she'd get rid of her burger and Steel Samurai fetish.

Maya continued. "…is what I would like to ask, but imagining you and her kissing and hugging in the same bed, let alone you having sex with her, is beyond the impossible! I mean, it's almost as impossible as my sister making out with you while grabbing your cute, white little ass and Godot's piss being a coffee color!"

(somewhere in prison)

Godot was busy drinking his 18th cup of coffee when he suddenly sneezed into the cup. Wiping his nose, he looked into the cup…

Stared at it for a minute…

Then another….

…then another…

…THEN another…

…then drank it.

When he finished, he stared at the cup…then smirked. "Best flavor I had since I drank with Trite!"

(Back to the lobby)

Phoenix was beginning to break into a cold sweat. _Maya…if only you knew how infatuated with me your sister is…_

To his displeasure, Maya continued. "But that's almost as believable as Feris being your kid, and she having medium powers, or the fact tha-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Maya!" Phoenix interrupted, scared about Maya discovering the truth, and as absentmindedly close as she was, it was only a matter of time before she pieced the puzzle together. "A-Anyway, just to let you know, I was trying to stand my ground against Franziska. She was trying to trip me up by saying that we had a drunken one-night stand, but I know for a FACT that it's not my kid. Hell, she may not even be pregnant! She may have made the whole thing up, just for me to let my guard down." Phoenix explained. _Why do I have feeling that drama will ensue today?_

Maya seemed relieved, for the most part. But something still bothered her. "Wait, Nick. You never told me that you could read lips like that."

Phoenix smirked. "Well, I didn't just play piano and poker, Maya. I learned about how to tell different habits and signs of secrets. That includes reading lips. Hard for an untrained person, but when learned, it becomes pretty helpful, both in and out the courtroom."

Maya seemed to beam at this revelation. "Wow, Nick, look at you! Someone's a super lawyer now! And what a super lawyer needs, is an awesome assistant, who happens to be the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique as well. Know anyone like that, partner?" She joked.

Phoenix sighed, but smiled. "Sure do, but first I have to bust her ass out of the prison's claws before that. But what about her clan's needs?"

Maya seemed to wave this off. "Don't worry about them, Nick. I'll be in Kurain at all times, but still have 24/7 contact with you. We just installed a fax machine, so any papers or evidence you need me to examine, just fax the details and I'll work it out. If you really need me, I'll either go myself, or send Pearly in my stead. You don't mind if she becomes your assistant as well, do you?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Not at all! It'll be just like old times: You, me and Pearls, solving cases and having fun!"

"Not to mention, getting burgers and blowing up your money!"

"Oh, so you admit that you were trying to get me broke, huh?"

"Hey, cut me some slack, Nick! I was only 19 at the time."

"And even before that, you blew up my money."

Maya pouted in defeat, making Phoenix laugh. Seeing the look on his face, she also started to laugh. It was just like old times. Both of them, having a laugh. After the laugh fest, they smiled at each other. Then Maya spoke up. "Oh yeah, that reminds me…"

Phoenix looked at her. "What is it?"

"Pearly told me about wanting to be an assistant for another lawyer she'd seen on TV the other day."

"Oh, really? Who?" Phoenix asked.

Maya thought about it. "I forgot his name, but there's one thing that really stuck out on him."

Phoenix already had a feeling of who she was referring to. "And that was…"

She then took two fingers and put it to her forehead, like two horns. "His hairstyle was pretty cool, yet scary. He also had a loud voice and a big forehead."

Phoenix resisted the urge to laugh at the description of Apollo. "I think you're talking about Apollo Justice. He's Trucy's older half-brother, and my apprentice. I told you that, didn't I?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah, you did. Anyway, she said that something about him was…handsome. So, every case that he was in, she'd listen to his every word, and take in every detail about him. Heck, she even started making posters and stuff in his honor. If you ask me, I think she has a crush on him. I just hope that it doesn't start to turn into a stalking ordeal, or even worse…a yandere ordeal…"

Phoenix was about to ask about that, but was stopped when the doors slammed opened, revealing Franziska with Feris and Alice walking in. Phoenix then noticed Maya's glare at Franziska, who not only didn't return it, but when she looked at Phoenix, her expression was that of a woman crushed beyond her beliefs. She turned away from him and briskly walked inside the courtroom. Wondering about what happened, his train of thought was interrupted when Alice ran up to him and hugged his waist.

"Like, OMG! Mr. Wright, it's been SOOOO long since I've seen you! I missed your sexy self sooooo much! I'm sure you missed me, haven't you?" She asked, and didn't even give him a chance to answer. "I know, I know. You don't want to speak right now. Instead, you want to prove it by action, is that right? I think we can get a quickie in the bathroom, and be back before anyo-"

Her words were stopped by a zap of Feris's taser. She crumpled to the ground. K.O'd. Feris sighed as she picked her up and walked with her inside the courtroom. "Alice, never do that again. That's MY dad, for god's sake…" she mumbled the last part.

Phoenix chuckled nervously, but Maya seemed peeved. "Nick…who was that? She seemed 17, and you're 39. Don't tell me…you…" her face nearly paled when the guard called them in.

"Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey? It's almost time. Please return to the defense area."

Phoenix quickly nodded and rushed back inside. "Oh, and no, Maya. I'm not a pedophile, ok?" he said, turning back to Maya. She nodded dumbly and followed him.

**Time: 12:58 p.m**

"Court will now resume. Is the suspect ready?" The judge asked.

Franziska nodded glumly. It went unnoticed by the Judge, but Phoenix could see it, clear as day. _What's with her? Not too long ago, she seemed hell-bent on keeping me in line, but now…I can sense that the vigor's gone. What happened?_

"Very well. Witness, please come take the stand." The judge said. Alice walked up to the stand, skipping like a little girl, and made a full stop at the stand, but not before giving a wink and blowing a kiss at Phoenix, who sighed at the gesture.

"Witness…name and occupation…" Franziska said, with hurt in her voice. She had tried to hide it, but Phoenix picked it up on the spot. _Hmm…_

"Name's Alice, and I'm hip and hot and happenin'!" She replied while posing. "My job right now is being AWESOME! Oh, and searching for cute, hot guys! Like Mr. Wright over there." She pointed at Phoenix. "Anyway, I heard that, like, there was some sort of murder at the temple, and I'm here to tell you what I saw, right? Was it called…tesi-mo-ne-?"

The judge shook his head. "That's tes-ti-mo-ny, Ms. Alice. And yes, you have to tell the court what you saw on that day, and also to see if you have an alibi for that day?"

"A-la-bye? Is that some new Spanish way of saying 'bye' or something?" Alice asked.

_Either she's not one to study, or she's really dumb. I'm hoping on the former, but the latter is somehow presenting itself at the moment…_ Phoenix thought. "No…it means if you have an excuse for not killing the person, Alice…"

Alice seemed to had a revelation. "OHHHHH! I see…sure, I have an excuse for not killing the old guy."

The judge nodded. "Very well, then. Please tell us on that day, where were you at the time of the murder?"

WITNESS ACCOUNT: MY ALIBI

"I think I can remember clearly as to what I was doing that day…"

"It was a little after school that I decided to go and see Feris at the temple"

"We were planning to go to a party that day, and meet some cute guys."

"When I got there, there was some police dudes there, and they had blocked some hallways."

"Feris let me in after they checked me out, which I can't deny, since I'm super cute!"

"She told me about a murder, but I didn't know anything about it…"

"After that, we hung out and some junk. :3"

The judge nodded. "I see…so you weren't at the murder scene at the time, right?"

Alice nodded. "Yep yep! I was at my house, doing homework and some junk."

The judge nodded again. "Alrighty then. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, please?

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor."

CROSS-EXAMINATION: MY ALIBI

"I think I can remember clearly as to what I was doing that day…"

"It was a little after school that I decided to go and see Feris at the temple"

"We were planning to go to a party that day, and go meet some cute guys"

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT, **HOLD IT!**" Phoenix yelled at the very top of his lungs, making some people think that he just out-yelled Apollo. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT SENTENCE THAT YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO MEET SOME CUTE 'GUYS', HUH? I FORBADE FERIS FROM MEETING ANY GUY, EVER! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO BE TAINTED IN THEIR 'TESTOTERONES', AND DID YOU SAY A PARTY? WELL I'M SURE GLAD THAT I DIDN'T LET HER GO! WHO KNOWS WHAT THOSE BASTARDS COULD DO TO AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE HER? FORCE HER TO DRINK, SPIKE HER DRINK, AND POSSIBLY RAPE HER? NEVER IN THE FIREY PITS OF THE FLAMING BITCHES OF HELL WILL I EVER ALLOW THAT! IF I EVER HEAR FERIS GOING TO MEET A GUY WITHOUT MY APPROVAL, THEN I WILL SURELY RAISE A WHOLE LOT OF HELL, AND IT WILL BE SO HORRIFIC, THAT NOT EVEN THE COURT COULD HANDLE THAT CASE, AND IT WOULD TAKE EVERY DEAD AND LIVING LAWYER IN THE UNIVERSE TO CONVICT ME OF THAT CRIME!"** Phoenix exploded. After a few moments of panting, he regained his posture and cleared his throat. "You may continue, Alice. I do apologize for that outburst." He said with a smile.

Unfortunately for him, everyone, including Maya, Franziska, heard what he said, and he said one vital piece of information that would surely set his foot in the grave.

"NICK/PHOENIX WRIGHT IS THE FATHER OF FERIS?" Maya and Franziska yelled.

"PHOENIX WRIGHT HAS ANOTHER DAUGHTER? WITH THAT IRIS CHICK FROM YEARS AGO, NO LESS?" The women in the audience yelled. By then, all of the women in the courtroom, Maya and Franziska included, were glaring at Phoenix, like they wanted to kill him. The judge had to bang his gavel in order to keep the crowd down.

"ORDER IN THE COURT! Can we please continue with the trial, please? You all may kill Mr. Wright afterwards." The judge announced.

_Consider yourself sooooo haunted, Your Honor._ Phoneix dead-panned.

"When I got there, there were some police dudes there, and they had blocked some hallways."

"HOLD IT" Phoenix yelled. This time, instead of women looking at him with flirtation, it was full of hate, anger and betrayal, but Phoenix didn't care at the time. "So, the police were everywhere at the crime scene, right?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. They were all over the place, and they were really mean to me, and some junk."

Phoenix nodded as a reply. "Then, how did you get in?"

"Feris let me in after they checked me out, which I can't deny, since I'm super cute!"

"She told me about a murder, but I didn't know anything about it…"

"After that, we hung out and some junk. :3"

Phoenix…just…blinked. "That…is a pretty damn good alibi, even for someone like you, Alice."

Alice just winked at him. "Awww, thanks, sexy! Anything to get inside your pants!"

Phoenix merely groaned while Maya made a small glare at the girl. The judge cleared his throat. "Well, like Mr. Wright said, it was a pretty good alibi. Ms. Von Karma, do you have any objections?"

Franziska was not paying any attention to the courtroom. Her mind was on one thing: her stomach, which she rubbed gently and slowly, all with a gloomy, depressed look on her face. When she did look up, tears threatened to drop down her cheeks, but she managed to speak, as best as she could.

"…No, Your Honor. I…have no objections…"

_Ok, Your Honor, PLEASE do NOT tell me that YOU can't see the gloominess on her face right now! Hell, anyone with half a friggin' brain can see that she's depressed like hell!_ Phoenix thought. _But the question is, why? And how? And it seems to be geared towards me, for some reason. Anytime she looks at me, she just gets sadder and turns the other way. Did I say something that made her sad, or something? I don't remember ever saying anything to her that would make her sad, nor did I say anything that would aff-_

Right then and there, Phoenix thought back to what he said before he saw Franziska before the 2nd half of the trial.

"_She was trying to trip me up by saying that we had a drunken one-night stand, but I know for a FACT that it's not my kid. Hell, she may not even be pregnant! She may have made the whole thing up, just for me to let my guard down."_

Despite it being a total lie (since no drinks were involved, and every action was planned), the shock of hearing someone deny having a relation with you still hurts like hell, especially when that person just so happens to be the only one that can heal your emotional scars left by your incestuous father who wanted nothing more than to break you into his will, and what better way than by taking the one thing that you hold precious?

In short, Franziska felt betrayed. And Phoenix couldn't blame her at all. It was his fault in the first place.

But the pregnancy thing, that's something else entirely.

For one thing, it takes a couple of weeks to find out if you're pregnant or not. Suddenly announcing it after the day of sex is pretty desperate, not to mention just plain wrong. Second, even if she was pregnant, Phoenix wouldn't deny it. He knows it takes two to make a baby, but if anything, due to the fact that Franziska almost got pregnant a couple of times by her father, the fact that his load stuck just seemed weird to him, and in a way, gross.

Not that he has any control over how his soldiers move, mind you.

Lastly, he's STILL having a hard time believing that he had sex with THE Franziska von Karma. He's seen everything she has to offer, and then some. Her body's image is burned into his mind, permanently. In all his years as a defense attorney, never did he see himself being friends with Franziska. AT. ALL.

But they skipped the friendship phrase and just went at it like bunnies.

Those 3 reasons, or he was facing Death at the door when Maya asked him about Franziska, and he knew his fair share of how dangerous the Fey women could get. From armor-piercing slaps from 8-year-olds to a mother who would kill anyone and anything to get her daughter as the Master, he knew it be wise not to anger her.

But by defending himself from her anger, he upset someone else, and the result was eating away at him.

He wanted to apologize, right then and there, and hope that she would forgive him, but the judge's voice snapped him out of it. "Very well then. Mr. Wright, you said that this young woman was the key to this case. Now tell me how is that possible if her alibi is rock solid?"

Phoenix nearly forgotten about the case. He was so focused on Franziska that he forgot that Alice was still here, and somewhere within that blonde, there a vital piece of evidence that would wrap things up in 1 day.

Now was the time to bring it out, and he knew just how to do it…

* * *

><p><strong>Maya: (Currently cleaning up the now-exploded PC with a comical sized bump on her head and tears in her eyes) Hikaru is mean. He makes a poor young girl clean up such a dirty mess, and laughs as she painfully injures herself in the process…sniffle…<strong>

**Hikaru H: (sipping tea in my left hand, and my right hand is in a fist, smoking from hitting Maya earlier) You should know that I hate my technology getting damaged, and stop the fake crying. You're just throwing away the burnt pieces, for one, and two, you don't see me laughing, do you?**

**Maya: BUT I'M BORED AND HUNGRY! I WANT BURGERS AND ICE CREAM AND CAKE AND STEAK AND-**

**(I raised my fist again, and Maya squealed in fear, resuming to cleaning up again)**

**Kay: (enters like a ninja) Hik, I just noticed something about this chapter that's missing.**

**Maya: (Looking up from her duty) Oh yeah, Polly isn't in this chapter. What's up with that?**

**Hikaru H: Well, due to my immense laziness as of yet, I couldn't really find my motivation to continue on his part, and plus, I was lacking in detail of how to go about it, so I ended up cutting it out for now. Also, I really got into Phoenix's part, and it ended up taking about 21 pages, so I figured that I'd try a new format: Each one has their own chapter. That way, I can pick up easier, and should I feel the need to bunch both together once again, then I will.**

**Kay: That sounds reasonable. I just hope your gaming and anime watching doesn't hold you back, not to mention your other 'activities'.**

**Hikaru H: What other 'activities'?**

**Maya: I think she means your Mario's Journal Entries thing on Youtube, and also your Help Me Doctor Hazama gig. By the way, how IS your role on that anyway?**

**Hikaru H: Being Jubei, it pays to be a butt monkey…**

**Kay: …I wasn't referring to that, you know.**

**Hikaru H: Then what were you referring to?**

**(Pearl suddenly rushes in, scared for her life)**

**Pearl: MYSTIC MAYA! I NEED HELP!**

**(Maya takes the chance to escape her slave labor and runs to Pearl)**

**Maya: What's wrong, Pearly?**

**Pearl: Well…I was watching cats on Mr. Hik's laptop, when suddenly, there was pictures show up, and they were showing naked people! Mystic Maya, I didn't know boys had snakes down there, since the ones I saw the men having on the pictures were very big, but they only had one eye. Does it taste good, because I saw girls sucking on it, kind of like a lollipop. Then it shot some white stuff on the girl's face, and she drank it. Does that stuff taste good, Mystic Maya? Does Mr. Nick and Mr. Hik have snakes in their pants too? Maybe you should drink Mr. Nick's snake stuff too! Also, also! I didn't know that boys' snakes can get bigger, and that it goes inside girls private places down there. It looked like it hurt, but you're Mystic Maya, so I'm sure you'll be fine! Mr. Nick wouldn't hurt you, right!**

**(Both Maya and Kay blush 50 shades of red, while I was white with fear)**

**Pearl: (looking at everyone) Um…are you all ok? Did…I say something bad?**

**(Maya and Kay both glare at me, who is cowering with fear)**

**Hikaru H: …please enjoy this mini story while I try to survive…**

_**[due to both computers being out of commission – one was blown up and the other had viruses- there will be no short story for this chapter. We apologize]**_

**Hikaru H: (blinks) Oh, fu-**

**(sounds of punching, hitting, screaming and bones breaking can be heard miles away)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Welp, Pearl discovered porn. How cute.

Anyway, this is your friendly neighbor, Hikaru Hyouishi here, and I would like to thank you all who stuck around for me.

Now, as for the short story, I'm generally too lazy to actually write one. But I have an alternative.

YOU GUYS CAN HELP!

Simply put, You can give me some ideas for some short stories, and I'll write them. Simple, right?

Still accepting OC's, by the way.

Thanks for reading. Chapter 6 will come out when-the-f-ever.


	6. Chapter 5-B

So, to elaborate, I was lazy for the most part.

Second, Blazblue.

Third, Anime.

Fourth, MMOs.

Lastly, College.

Also, just played Dual Destinies, so…more material for this harem to have.

So! Without further ado, enjoy Apollo's side!

Chapter 5-B

Apollo Justice was in shock at what had happened to his apartment. At first, when Pearl said that she 're-arrange' his apartment, he only assumed that she would just clean up and move some things over to other spots. She also possibly had some help moving some of the furniture as well, since it was too heavy for her to do alone. He still remembered what she told him after they left Trucy and Ema alone.

FLASHBACK

_Apollo was walking to his and Pearl's new apartment. Ever since she announced that she not only moved in, but also paid his rent for the next 12 months, he felt loose. All that time saving up money to put away for a rainy day was now a reality._

_When they first got to the apartment, he already noticed her clothing already put away in a separate drawer that was next to his in his room, more than likely filled with her items, like dresses and underwear. She also had some make-up on top of it, but it was just lipstick and face powder. There was also a mirror behind it, no doubt for checking up with her looks. Speaking of her looks…_

"_I wonder how does she get her hair to stay up in those 2 giant loops. They almost look like…"_

_At that moment, Pearl walked in, munching on a giant pretzel. Apollo turned to her, and blinked._

_Not only was the resemblance uncanny, but exactly where the hell did she get that from? Did she buy it or was there some in the fridge already?_

"_Darling?" Pearl asked, muffled by the food in her mouth._

_Apollo looked up at her. "Um…yes, Pearl?"_

"_Um…I want to re-arrange the apartment later on, and…I want it to be a surprise for you…so…" She started blushing. "Um…could you…leave the apartment for a few hours or so…?"_

_Apollo blinked. Did she just come in with a giant pretzel, munch on it, and ask him to leave his own apartment? AFTER they just got back?_

_Right now, all he wanted to do was rest, Today…just pooped him out._

_And no, the recent romp with Ema had NOTHING to do with it._

"_Pearl…does it have to be today? Right now, I wanna rest. Today just…sucked…" He complained. "I lost my job (temporarily), I found out that my sister practically date-raped me, I screwed my boss in her office, and to top it off, you, Ema AND Trucy both wanna date me! I'm just surprised that you haven't decided to jump my bones yet. But that's only a matter of time…" he replied as he laid on his bed, facing away from Pearl. When she didn't respond, he looked back to see why, but blinked to find her gone. Shrugging, he turned back around to come face-to-face with a pink kimono in front of him. Looking up, he found Pearl, who looked at him with a sad expression on her face. Before he could say anything, she held her hand in front of him to silence him and sat down on the bed._

"…_Apollo…do…you really think I'm like that?" She asked, with sorrow in her voice. Before he could question on what, she leaned forward towards him._

"…_Do…you think I'm a slut? That…I have to sleep with you to show my love?" Her eyes were on the verge of tears. "Do you, Apollo?"_

_Apollo was taken aback. This was the probably the first time she called him by his first name. It was usually 'Darling' that she called him by. He figured that she was serious right now. He shook his head. "No…I don't…but-"_

"_BUT WHAT?! YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO ACT LIKE TRUCY AND EMA AND FORCE YOU TO SLEEP WITH ME?!" Her voice was loud, and cracking. "I'm….not like that…at all…." She continued to look at him, with a sincere look. "Apollo…do you think I'm like that?"_

_Apollo found his words stuck in his throat for some reason, and just shook his head. If anything, she was the most conservative of the 3, but just as aggressive as the other 2._

_Pearl wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "Apollo…darling…can…I tell you a story? Please?"_

_Apollo let her go and looked at her. "Sure…but what kind of story?"_

_Pearl just gave him a light kiss on the lips and smiled. "About how I fell for the man right in front of me…"_

END FLASHBACK

And so, here he was, remembering about what she told him. Apparently, some of his cases were broadcasted onto TV and the radio, and when Pearl first saw him, it reminded her of Phoenix Wright. Somehow, she began to listen on all of his cases, cheering when he yelled "OBJECTION!" and praying that he would win the case. Later, she would find herself drawing pictures of him. At first, they were horrible, but later on, they progressed to excellent drawings. At first, she figured that it was just a celeb crush, and that she would get over it after a while. But then, for some reason, he plagued her mind every day, and she would imagine them in a romantic situation. She then started to go from celeb crush to blossoming love. Now it wasn't the fact that he was famous anymore. It was just because it was him, and him alone. The sight of him sent her mind into a hazy state, and when he spoke, her heart was pounding up a storm. The way he struggles to find the truth was making her heart race with excitement, and she'd leap for joy when he found it.

She also got a little envious from seeing Trucy hug him all the time. Not to mention the female defendants that gave him flirtatious winks.

Once, she snuck inside a courtroom during one of his cases just to watch him do his thing. Her face was beaming with excitement that day.

Too bad the punishment for sneaking out of class for it sucked.

When she looked up some info on him once, she was shocked at where he was staying.

He was studying under Phoenix Wright, aka Mr. Nick to her. To her, that was not a coincidence at all.

To her, it was fate, that same fate that would bring her and Apollo Justice together. Fate that would allow her to become Pearl Justice, loving wife to Apollo Justice, or Apollo Fey, husband to Pearl Fey. Either one would do, as long as he was with her.

That was when she made the trip to his house, and the rest was history…

After the story, Apollo took a quick nap, while Pearl left the room to reschedule the surprise that she had in store for him. She really hoped that he loved it, and in turn, loved her all the same.

But it did raise a question, however. More like a couple of questions.

First off, Pearl and Trucy always got along, since Phoenix kept in touch with them all this time. They always seemed inseparable, almost like sisters. He had to wonder what exactly happened that made them hate each other so venomously?

Well, of course, Apollo was the reason. But then why did Pearl hide her feelings? Why did Trucy suddenly acquire feelings for him? When did she acquire those feelings? Does Phoenix know, and if he does, why didn't he say anything? But most importantly…

Just what will Athena and Juniper say about this? Especially Juniper?

Some time ago, after he met Athena and Juniper, he was unaware of Juniper's feelings for him. No matter what she tried, either he was too focused on something else, or just plain oblivious. It took a massive amount of money, planning, and a couple of unwanted favors from Aura Blackquill (and a promise of being 'experimented' on) to get Athena to make the ultimate date between Apollo and Juniper.

Needless to say, it worked!

Soon after that, Apollo and Juniper started dating. That time with her was one of the finest moments for Apollo, especially after his best friend, Clay Terran, was murdered. They did everything together, from taking walks in the park, to trips to the beach. Soon, the innocent dates started to turn a bit more erotic, with more hugs and heavy kisses, and eventually, it started getting physical.

That went on for a few months, until Juniper suddenly announced that she was moving away. Apollo wanted to go with her, but she told him that he was needed to help the innocent and punish the corrupt. He solemnly agreed, and they parted ways with a final kiss.

That was about 4 years ago, and he missed her terribly to this day.

He never told anyone that a few weeks ago, she suddenly got in contact with him, telling him that she was moving back, and she had a very big surprise to show him. Initially, he was very excited to see her again.

But when she said that she had a big surprise, he sensed nervousness, fear, and for some reason, guilt and regret. He ran though the multiple options, and a few stood out:

Maybe she has a new boyfriend, and she probably thought that he would react badly. Apollo would be hurt, yes, but as long as she's happy, he would be happy as well. The same would be for her getting a fiancé, for the most part.

Maybe she became a judge, like she said she would. But then why would she be nervous and guilty about it? That didn't make sense.

He, of course, ruled out that she was now interested in women. While it could be the reason, he had a feeling that it wouldn't bother him too much. Besides, as a healthy male, seeing two women do each other would excite him, as much as he would hate to admit it. (Not really)

So, the last option would be that she has a child, and he was the father.

Apollo…just laughed at the absurdity of it.

If anything, she would've told him a long time ago that she was pregnant. She was always honest with him, and he could always tell when she would lie, so either way, he would've known. She always had a habit of playing with her hair when she lied.

So, basically, he was clueless about what she wanted to show him.

A half an hour later, Apollo woke up to his doorbell ringing. Looking around, he saw that Pearl wasn't back yet, so it was upon him to get up and see who was there.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, hold on." He tiredly responded as he dragged his feet on the floor while the doorbell rang and rang. Obviously whoever was at the door was very impatient. Once he got to the door, however, a familiar voice rang out.

"Julie, stop that! You're being very rude!"

At that moment, a sudden burst of energy ran through Apollo and, forgetting his fatigue, and before he could slam the door open, a younger voice rang out, but the words it carried made him do a double take.

**"Sorry, mommy…"**

…

…

…

…Mommy?

He opened the door…

…and in his face stood his old love, Juniper Woods.

Juniper, to Apollo, didn't change much the last time he saw her. She still looked just as beautiful as she did years ago. The sunflower in her hair was gone, but it made her look much more mature. She wore a simple blue sundress, a stark difference from her yellow sundress he was familiar to, but it made her curves much more noticeable. Apollo practically couldn't stop staring at her, and was only brought back to reality when she giggled.

"Well, I know that I look good, but can you not stare at me that much?" It seemed that she had a sense of humor now.

Apollo blinked and shook his head. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry, Juniper! I didn't mean to, but it's just that…you're still just as beautiful as ever." He smiled. That caused Juniper to blush lightly and place a hand on her cheek, swaying dreamily. She looked at him and sighed.

"Apollo…you're still as strong and kind as always, and you always know how to complement a lady. I just felt so bad leaving you here…" She looked down, a sad expression on her face. "I…I'm sorry, Apollo."

Apollo shook his head and grinned. "Juniper, it's ok. I'm just glad to see you again. It was painful without you, and I missed you so much, but you're back, and that's all that matters."

Juniper blushed. "Apollo…"

The two stared at each other, a longing look of passion that seemed long lost was now in the process of being lit up again. Juniper had to admit to herself, Apollo had only gotten much more handsome than she remembered. He seemed more mature, more focused, and his posture…

It was as if she left a great man, who only went to become something greater, and she sorely regretted leaving him.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her dress, and she looked down at the little girl who was knocking on the door earlier.

"Mommy…who's that?" she asked.

Apollo suddenly remembered: he did hear the word 'mommy' earlier, and if it was referring to Juniper, then…could it be?

"Oh, Julie! I'm sorry, mommy was a little…distracted…" Juniper said.

There it was again. That word: mommy. If Juniper was being called mommy by a child, then that meant…

"Um, Juniper?" Apollo began. "Don't tell me…this young girl…" he pointed at the young child. "She's your…you're a…" The next words seemed to have disappeared in his throat, but his suspicions were confirmed by Juniper herself.

"…Yes, Apollo. This girl…is my daughter, Julie…" She replied sadly. She looked at Julie. "And Julie?"

The young girl looked up at Juniper, while Apollo was in a state of shock.

How? When? With who? Why? So many questions ran through Apollo's head, and he felt all types of emotions: sadness, guilt, rage, betrayal, empty. Why did Juniper have a child, and who did she have it with? Did she meet someone while she was away? Was that…guy…better looking than he was? Now that Apollo thought about it, since Juniper has a child now, that meant that…

No! He did not want to think about it, but he couldn't help the fact that Juniper was touched by another man. Her innocent nature, her silky smooth body, her womanly curves…everything. She was defiled by another man, and he couldn't help from being angry at that fact.

Then again, he wasn't exactly clean himself. He had already slept with Vera before meeting Juniper, and not even that long ago, he was shacking it up with Ema inside her office. Juniper just so happen to be a virgin when she made love to him, and he already told her about his relationship with Vera and how it ended.

Let's just say it was a miracle that he made it out alive, and that there were, amazingly, no casualties. Apollo still never got what happened to Vera, but Trucy told him that he had better watch his back from now on, since Vera may be still looking for him.

She also told him to look up the word 'Yandere' and it would tell him what Vera had become.

He was amazed that he could go on his daily life right now after what he found out, let alone date another woman.

Speaking of, he looked at Juniper again, then back to her daughter, and was about to speak up when Julie looked up at him and hugged his legs out of nowhere, burying her head in his leg and muffled something. Apollo was confused, until he looked at Juniper who looked away.

"Um…are you mad at me, Apollo? For keeping this secret for so long…" She said in a small voice. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but…I felt that you would be held back by taking care of a child…and I didn't want to hold you back…" Her voice was cracking. "I'm sorry, Apollo…" she fell to her knees, sobbing softly in her hands.

Apollo felt his heart break from the sight. He never wanted to see Juniper cry, at all. It never suited her to have such a sad emotion.

Plus, Athena threatened to have Blackquill chop his balls off if he did.

He awkwardly walked over to Juniper with Julie still hugging his legs and lifted her up. He then wiped her tears away and gave a sad smile.

"Juniper…no…Juni…" He said, remembering her old nickname. "How can I ever be mad at you? I'm happy for you, because now you have someone to love and cherish. I wish it was me, but…your heart belongs to someone else. I can't do anything to replace that, and I did wish that Julie was mine, but I'm just glad to see you well." He tenderly kissed her cheek. "Please don't cry for me anymore…your boyfriend should never see such a sad expression on your face. If he makes you cry, then he'll have to answer to me!" He finished with a fist pump. Apollo had to admit, he felt a bit better after that speech. Not totally better, but it was something. He looked at Juniper for her ever-lasting smile…

…only to be met with a look of confusion.

"Apollo…what are you talking about?" She asked.

Apollo blinked at her. "Um…didn't you want to tell me that you had a boyfriend and you two had a kid together?" he asked.

Juniper was even more confused. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. What made you think I had one?"

Apollo was now the one confused. "Oh…well, I was thinking that you had a boyfriend because you have a kid, but if you don't then maybe you two broke up or something?"

Juniper sighed, then gave Apollo a light stern look. "Apollo, sorry to burst your bubble, but I haven't had a boyfriend or anyone ever since I left you."

Now Apollo was even more confused. Juniper never had a boyfriend since him, and she has a kid. So where did the kid come fr-

…

…

…

…

…

…it couldn't be. It just couldn't be, could it?

If anything, it was the only solution to the mystery.

Now Apollo only needed to confirm it. And if it was true, then…

"So…where did she come from?" he asked, pointing to Julie, who was still hugging his legs.

Juniper blinked, then glared lightly at him. "Apollo, were you not listening to me?"

He had to admit, he wasn't. He heard Juniper say something to Julie, but then he trailed off into his mind. His expression must've shown on his face, because Juniper sighed and glared at him.

"I said that **JULIE IS YOUR DAUGHTER**."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…eh?"

Juniper sighed again. "Apollo, did you hear me? I said that Julie is yo-"

"Julie…is my daughter…?" Apollo breathed out. He, of course, heard her. That simple message rang loud and clear.

Apollo has a daughter.

Julie was his daughter.

Julie's mother is Juniper.

The gears in his head were turning.

We're going to have a cliffhanger after this! (shot) ow.

That meant a couple of things for Apollo. He has a child now. A biological child, no less. Her mother is Juniper, who hasn't touched anyone since him. Her body was clean of all filth. She was still pure. He felt relief, excitement, and joy.

Juniper nodded and looked away. "Yes, Apollo. Julie is your daughter. I wanted to tell you so many times, to let you know that you have a child, but…I didn't want to hold you back. I'm sorry…I can't even be forgiven for keeping her from you…" Juniper's eyes watered. "I'm a horrible person…I…I'm so sorry, Apo-"

Her apologies were cut off with a kiss from Apollo.

Before she could react, Apollo backed up and smiled. "Juni…"

She blushed at her old nickname. "P...Pollo…"

Julie looked up at Apollo and smiled. "Daddy…" and buried her head back into his leg. Apollo continued to stare at Juniper while petting Julie on her head. He closed his eyes as he leaned close for another kiss.

Juniper gently touched his cheek, pulling him in for another kiss, when suddenly…

"Darling?"

Apollo's eyes flew open so fast, he thought his eyelids would rip off. He snapped his head around to see a sight that he regretted.

Pearl was staring at him and Juniper with a wide eyed stare, her bag of food spilling on the ground. She shakily held up a finger at both of them.

"D…darling…who…who is that girl…and…did that younger girl just call you…d…d..d..Daddy?" she spluttered out.

Juniper looked at Pearl, then at Apollo. "Apollo…who is that girl, and why is she calling you darling?"

Apollo looked back and forth, wondering how he would come out of this mess. Not alive, he wondered. But before he could think of anything, a new voice rang out.

"**Oh…if it isn't my little Polly-poo~"**

An eerie and familiar voice. A voice that made Apollo's blood run cold. He instantly knew who it was, and he wish that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Unfortuantely, the world and this fanfic are never nice to him.

"**Thank you, Pearl, for helping me find who I was looking for~ I'm sure he misses me~"**

Apollo dared himself not to look, but some force made him look anyway, and he saw the embodiment of his hellish nightmares:

It was the forgery artist (and ex-girlfriend), Vera Misham, standing behind Pearl, a look of obsession in her eyes, staring directly at Apollo, looking to devour him.

Not only that, but he still had two more girls to look after, not to mention the eventual return of Trucy and Ema…

"…**Darling…why the hell did she call you Polly-poo?"** Pearl asked, but to Apollo, it was more like demanded.

Juniper, on the other hand, gave the artist an icy stone glare as she held onto Apollo tight while shielding her daughter behind her. She knew what Vera was capable of and she would never let her touch or hurt Apollo or Juile, as long as she drew breath.

Vera just stood there, giving off a creepy smile.

Pearl was getting ready to murder someone, from two random women who were trying to move in on her man.

And as for Apollo…

…

…

…

…He just wanted to survive.


End file.
